Immortal Tears - Death is not the End !
by FantasyGirl607
Summary: My mother was a shell of a person, and it had been his finale words that had been her damnation "Be Safe, Be Happy, Yours Forever, Carlisle" - My name is Willow May Cullen Summers and this is my story...READ REVIEW Thanks CarlislexDaughter
1. This is my Story

**Hey guys **

**so this is a new story i have been messing around with for sometime, **

**Just thought i would post this, see if you guys think its worth a read if so all keep writing it**

**This is a Carlisle/Daughter story but will include all Cullen family, i don't wont to just jump into her meeting him so for awhile it will lead you through her life until she finds him All couples will be normal, just with a few extra couples/characters **

**If any of you read my 'sisters' story that was posted some time back, then you will know what i mean when i say it will be a hybrid story**

**:) Let me know what you think**

**Fantasy Girl **

**xoxox**

* * *

**Immortal Tears**

My mother Lucy Summers was born October 17th 1640 on a small farm in the North of England to her parents Robert and Sarah. She was the youngest of two children her brother Richard Summers was 8 years older than her and very much the protective big brother.

He was tall and strong like her father, with clear blue eyes that felt out of place with his curls of brown hair, she was he mother, dark brown eyes framed by brown curls, porcelain skin and lips of pure red. A beauty from the day she was born and the envy of young girls in her town.

They grew up on the farm in the middle of no where, a mile from the nearest town but they loved it. He was her best friend and big brother. They had a simple life yet it was filled with so much happiness and love. However when she was 12 years old their parents died in a freak storm. Her brother, being the oldest and not willing to look weak decided he would take care of her they remained in the family home and run the farm together, he knew that having his little sister living with him, would mean he would find it harder to find a wife and start his own family but he loved her and would have never been so selfish.

So for many years they lived on that farm and they were happy, he would do the hardest of work and she would tend to the animals, or pick the fruit.

When she was 19 years old she met my father. A young man who came to the farm to work His name was Carlisle Cullen and he had come from the city in search of a peaceful life away from the pressure and pushy father that he left behind. His father, a very religious man had wanted his son to follow in his steps into the service of God, whilst Carlisle was a religious man, and his faith and soul would forever be in his Lords hands, he had dreams of seeing the world around him. His father had given him the chance, he was to leave and find his path but if he ever returned then he would follow in his steps and be the man his father believed he should be, so Carlisle agreed and with a heart filled with adventure set off.

It wasn't long before they fell in love, she had known from the first moment she saw him that she wanted him. They spent their days side by side without ever showing their love, she did not believe her brother would accept their love so they kept it hidden. Once her brother retired for the evening she would sneak out to find her blonde angel awaiting her in the barn, they would spend every night in each others arms, holding and sharing the most innocent of kisses, Carlisle wished to marry her before they shared a bed.

However with love and passion things never go to plan, a night spent swimming in the river, laughter and kisses they lost themselves in passion and there on the river banks I was conceived. Carlisle had begged for forgiveness once they were once more clear of their passion filled minds and my mother could see the regret on his face, not as making love to her but at giving in and betraying his Lords words.

She had felt a little heart broken that he would regret something she held so dear in her heart, but her sadness turned to pure worry and fear as she watched her body change and realised what was coming, she was with child.

Believing that Carlisle would regret the child and her brother be ashamed and angry, possibly cruel and force her to terminate the child she loved so much already, she did what she thought was best and ran.

She ran North and found work and shelter with a old women who took pity on her. She worked and saved every penny she could until the day I was born. Christmas day 1660, the land was covered in fresh white snow as I came into the world.

She tried to make a life for us but she was not able to work and take care of me and the old women could not afford to feed us and home us so she did what she had to and returned home. With worry and shame on her shoulders, she loved me with her heart but I knew that if it had not been for me she would have left her home and love behind.

Her brother welcomed her back with open arms and sorrow filled eyes. He was never angry and had searched for her for months. He took one look at me and fell in love with the little niece in his arms. He promised her he would always keep us safe and happy.

But then the moment she asked where Carlisle was he knew she would never be happy here again, but he told her the truth. Carlisle had left not long after her, he had left a broken man but left her a letter with a promise form my uncle to pass it on if she should ever return.

_My Dear Sweet Lucy_

_I do not know why you have left me here alone, I fear my actions may have pushed you from me, but I trust you would not do so unless you thought it was right_

_My heart is breaking without you my love, this farm holds to many memories of you so I intend to return home, I can not love another as I have you so a life in service of my Lord is my path_

_Know that I will forever love you and I hold true to my vows to you and god_

_Be safe, Be happy_

_Yours forever_

_Carlisle_

The moment she read the letter she was changed, she withdrew form the world around her and pulled away from the child that looked so much like Carlisle. She turned into a shell of a women and my uncle was left to raise me.

My name is Willow May Cullen Summers and this is my story.


	2. July 3rd 1673

_July 3__rd__ 1673_

I opened my eyes and felt my body stretching under the covers, my arms hurt from carrying the barrels yesterday but hard work was good for me, or at least that's what uncle told me. I enjoyed working on the farm with my uncle, I would feed the animals and pick the fruit, we hired help when needed but I would do as much as I could, or as much as uncle would let me.

I smiled as I saw Daisy stretched across my feet, his ears flicking as a sign his dreams. Daisy had been a birthday gift from my uncle when I had been 7 years old

_I heard uncles voice calling for me_

"_Willow, come see" I rand out the back to find him and stopped when I found him crouched down with a box in front of him, I smiled and ran closer_

"_is it for me ?" I laughed_

"_of course little lady it is your birthday in a few days so I guess you could have it now" I pulled open the box and inside was a sheet I lifted it carefully and gasped, it was a little bundle of fur, black and white I went to touch it and it moved a small little head lifted up to look at me, A puppy_

"_what do you want to call him ?" my uncle smiled as I lifted it into my arms_

"_is it a girl or boy ?"_

"_a boy"_

"_we should call him Daisy" I smiled quite proud of the name_

"_but that's a girls name" my uncle laughed and I looked away sad, I liked the name Daisy and it could be a boys name too_

"_ok then Daisy it is" he smiled and I kissed his check_

"_he's the best present ever, can I go show mommy she might like him" he nodded and I ran off the puppy still clutched in my arms. I burst into my mommy's room to find her sitting in her chair_

"_look what uncle got me mommy" I lifted Daisy up so she could see but she looked straight past him_

"_he's called Daisy, do you like him ?" I whispered, no answer_

"_ok well I want to go play, bye mommy" I smiled and kissed her check before leaving_

I had been so excited to show my mother my new friend but as always she had shown no sign that she had even acknowledged me. That's the way it had always been since I could remember, my mother the women who gave birth to me never spoke to me or even looked at me. She remained in her room everyday, she rarely moved and ate only when uncle forced her to do so. My uncle told me she loved me but had suffered a broken heart when she lost my father, I looked so much like him she could not bare to look at me, what kind of mother could not look at her child.

I may suffer when I think of her but not because I long for her love but simply because I do not know the woman, I love her out of loyalty because she is my mother, the woman who gave me life but I did not need her nor did I call her mother, not since I grew up and realised the truth, I had one parent and she was not it.

I looked towards the window the sun was already high in they sky and for a second I wondered why uncle had not woken me up to help with the animal feed, but then I tried to contain my excitement its was my birthday, I was 13 years old and would be spending the day with my uncle and best friend Michael.

Michael was my best friend and was always by my side and I hoped he always would be, he had been my first friend, my first crush and eventually my first kiss of course it was a innocent kiss between two 12 years old but still it counted. He had always been my best friend along with Daisy of course

"_MICHAEL" I stood at the bottom of the field and called his name, waiting for him to come join me. Michael is my best friend he lives 2 fields from my house and we play together everyday. He is a strange boy very shy around others but not me _

"_good morning Willow" he smiled as he ran down to where I stood, Michael was a tall boy, with thick brown hair and pale grey eyes, I had never met any one with grey eyes until I met Michael. We became best of friends instantly and remained that way._

"_I have someone for you to meet" I smiled and moved aside so he could see Daisy_

"_oh how sweet, what's his name ?"_

"_Daisy" I smiled he looked up at me confused but shock his head with a simple "only Willow"_

"_come play down the river" I called as I started running_

"_race you" he whispered when he caught up to me, Michael always raced me and he always let me win_

_We took off our socks and shoes and splashed around in the river, it was our favourite place to play our little hide away. When my entire outfit was covered in moody water I climbed out the water and sat on the bank._

_Michael joined me with a very dirty Daisy, he would need a bath when we got home_

"_Willow"_

"_yes ?"_

"_your my best friend in the whole world" he smiled_

"_Friends forever" I smiled and held my little pinky out to him, he wrapped his round and he gave a little shake_

"_ever and ever" he laughed_

We would prepare a picnic and head down to the river, the weather was a little chilly this time of year but we still swam whilst uncle laughed at us playing, we would sit and talk whilst eating and then as the sun began to set we would take turns in reading before heading home to the warmth, where after my shower and would sit with uncle and listen as he told me the story of my father, I always loved hearing the story of the tall, blonde man with blue eyes who had loved my mother so deeply that it broke his heart when she left, he would always finish his story with the simple sentence

_'she returned and with her she brought a little angel, to fill my heart with love' _

I don't think he ever truly understand just how much those simple words meant to me, they filled me with such love, knowing that I was loved by him made me able to accept the fact that as much as my uncle claimed my mother loved me I never saw nor felt love from the woman upstairs.

I climbed out of bed waking Daisy as I did, I hurried around my room changing into my clothes and brushing out my mess of brown hair. I cried out a little as the brush got stuck, I hated that my hair was so long but uncle refused to cut it, he said it was beautiful.

I looked in the mirror as I passed, my big brown eyes stood out against my pale skin, my hair pulled back into a ribbon, my red lips framed a set of white teeth, I was pretty, I got it from my mother but it was another thing I hated her for, I got from men double my age and uncle worried about me twice as much.

I shock off the thoughts and ran down to meet my uncle, he was of course waiting for me with the picnic basket ready, my coat over his arm and a smile on his face

"are you ready little lady ?" I nodded and grabbed my shoes following him out the door, we made it have way through the apple field when I heard Michael call for us

"hello" he called to me, my uncle smiled and we waited for him to catch up Daisy ran to meet him ad jumping around his feet as he ran, continuing on our way maybe 5 more minutes of walking and we reached the river banks.

As always we lay the large blanket on the ground and uncle sat down to read whilst myself and Michael raced each other in pulling or clothes off and diving into the cold water, uncle was always worried we would catch a illness but we wore old clothing as our suits and had never before so we did not worry, Daisy however had no such worries as he jumped into the water and tried to catch fish that swarm around him.

Once we had tired ourselves out in the water we climbed out and wrapped large blankets around us as uncle handed us a cup, each filled with a warm drink that took the chills from our bones. Daisy came to my side, after being wrapped in my blanket lay down and slept beside me.

The day continued like this, we would sit and talk about the farm and the animals, Michael wanted to buy one of uncles baby pigs to keep as a pet, it took some time but uncle explained why a pig could not be kept as a pet they may be cute when they are born but they grow very fast and very big and how Mrs Blackwood would not be pleased with a large dirty animal roaming round her home. As much as Michael could deny the size and growth of the animal he simply could not deny how his mother would not be pleased.

When the cold night air began to set in Uncle began packing everything away, Calling to Daisy and began walking home, he would not be to far ahead of us but he liked to give us time to say our good nights, at the time I thought nothing of it, but now I see he knew of our crush and was trying to give us privacy.

Michael took my hand and helped me to my feet, smiling as he pulled out a little box from his pocket and handed it to me

"happy birthday Willow" he whispered, I smiled and pulled open the box to say I was surprised by his gift was not enough, inside the small box lay the most beautiful silver chain I had ever seen, hanging from the chain was a locket, with a delicate rose carved into it.

"I have been saving my allowance for some time and mother took me to find the perfect gift for you" he smiled and took the locket from its box, he placed it round my neck and I felt a tear run down my face, lifting it with my hand to inspect it more I smiled

"thank you Michael" I whispered my voice thick with tears

I felt his lips against mine and his hand on my lower back, but our little moment was soon broken when uncles voice called to us

"Willow, Michael" his voice sounded a little worried, we had taken to long

"coming uncle" I called and turned to Michael

"thank you" I smiled and took his hand in mine, before we started running to catch up with uncle

we walked in silence my hand still in his but before long we had arrived at the path that seperated our homes, he smiled and gave my hand a simple squeeze before running off home, his mother stood at the door as smile on her face as she waited for him, I waved at her and then continued home with uncle.

He rested his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close

"that's a beautiful trinket" he smirked down on me, I felt my checks burn and knew I would be as red as roses

"a gift from Michael" I smiled

"that's boy has the biggest heart" he whispered and we continued home, as we got closer I knew something was wrong, the fire in the main room was lit and someone was moving around

"Willow stay here" he whispered and he crept into the house I held onto Daisy to make sure she did not follow him inside, I stayed back but when I could hear someone talking I crept closer wanting to know.

I could hear him talking his voice was strained and upset

"what are you doing ?" he whispered

"leaving" a female voice answered him, she sounded out of breath like she had been running

"why ?" uncle's voice sounded strange he sounded hurt

"I can not stay here" she replied in a voice that held no emotion

they stayed quiet but I could here someone moving around within the room, I slowly crept closer

"you are going to take her ?" he asked and I knew he was holding back tears, _take her_ did he mean me ?

"she is my child and she will be coming with me" she replied in a angry voice, and I finally had a face to put with that voice, the woman inside the room claiming she was going to take me from my home and family was the woman who had been upstairs in that room all my life, the woman who gave birth to me but dared to call herself my mother

I stepped into the room to see my uncle on his knees, I released Daisy and she instantly went to Uncle to make sure he was unharmed

"Please do not take her from me Lucy, I beg of you" my uncle looked broken but she did not have time to answer as they noticed my presence in the room

"We are leaving" my 'mother' snapped as she moved closer to me, the bags already in her hand

"you may leave any time you wish but I will not be coming with you" I growled and moved closer to my uncle, I could see the anger on her face as she grabbed my hair and began pulling me from the room, I screamed for my uncle to stop her, Daisy began growling and barking at her but she paid no attention to him

"uncle please" I screamed but he never came, he stayed

"be quiet" Lucy snapped and pulled harder causing me to cry out in pain

She dragged me out into the yard where horses were ready to leave with the carriage attached, she throw the bags on and then pushed me up Daisy jumped up beside me and I wrapped my arm around her, I tried to jump free but again she wrapped her hand into my hair and pulled, tears running down my face I finally saw my uncle move he ran to the door and started to move closer but Lucy saw this and hurried the horses to move and I sat sobbing as we raced down the path my uncle running behind us, screaming at her to stop

"Uncle" I screamed as I watched him fall, Daisy seeing him fall also jumped from the cart to go to him, he nudged my uncle to move and then tried to turn to run back to me but I knew he could not catch us, Daisy was getting old but I had the feeling he would try to follow me forever if he could

"Forgive me Little Lady" Uncle called after me, but I could see he was hurt badly and could not hope to catch us, he held onto Daisy

"Goodbye" I whispered to my uncle and my best friend as I watched him and my home become smaller and smaller until I could no longer see it.

I fell back against the side and sobbed, Lucy continued to tell me to be quiet and stop my snivelling but I did not listen she had torn everything away from me, I wrapped my arms around my knees and felt my hand rest against my locket

My heart broke all over again, Michael, would he think I had abandoned him, would he hate me, I hoped not he was my best friend and my heart.

I let my fingers run over the locket and looked down at my hand when I felt the carvings on the back, flipping it over and I smiled even thought I wanted to scream

_Michael_

_Willow_

_Eternal_

Was elegantly carved on the back, I pushed the clasp and opened the silver locket inside was 2 simple but very beautiful painting, Mrs Blackwood was a very fine painter so I knew his mother had hand painted these herself, on the left was a painting of myself, it looked like a mirror so much detail in such a small image, then on the right hand side a painted picture of Michael.

His beautiful brown curls and piercing grey eyes that starred back at me.

This was my most treasured position and if I could only take one thing with me then I am glad it had been this.

I held it close to my chest and looked up at the night sky, sending my pray to my uncle, Michael and my sweet Daisy

_'May you remain safe and loved until I return to you'_

* * *

**Let me know your thoughts**

**Fantasygirl**

**xoxox**


	3. December 20th 1675

_December 20th 1675_

_I watched her turn from me, he body shaking with anger but she refused to leave_

"_you stupid child" she screamed at me, I flinched away from her, the alcohol could be smelt from my place on the floor, she made no secret about her drinking she never lied about the money she stole or the men she invited to her bed to make money she did not have_

"_you will do as I tell you, and I am telling you to leave" she growled, her body barley covered in her gown, I could see the dark purple marks hidden on her skin_

_She saw that I did not move so grabbing my arm pushed me to the door_

"_leave" she spat and pushed me out into the freezing cold night, I did not moved I simply fell to the ground, my bare skin burning from the cold, my eyes stung as tears poured form them._

_I could hear them inside and I knew I would be out here all night long until the tall male, that reeked of alcohol left when morning came, he would ensure his wife did not realise he had been gone._

_I watched the snow fall around me, my bare feet tucked under me but it did very little I could feel the cold seeping in_

I awoke my breath coming in hard pants, my eyes stung from the tears I had shed whilst the dream or memory took hold of me. My nights consisted of the same, a horrid dream would pull me in its grips and I would be powerless to wake, I body felt weak and I knew from experience I would be ill unless I calmed myself.

My Life right now, well to say it was miserable would be kind. The night we left the farm Lucy had continued throughout the night and following day she did not stop to allow me to eat but after so long sleep finally took hold of me.

I do not remember how long we travelled but we arrived at a horrid place, London she called it the place of hope, a new start for us but all it lead to was pain and sorrow.

She found a small room for us to stay in, it had two small rooms so at least I has a place to call my own, but the walls were broken, falling and damp. It was cold always and if it rained the roof leaked. Lucy claimed she would get a job and we would be happy here, well she got a job of sorts but the happiness never came. She was a woman of the night, she whored herself out to proved for her drinking habits, some times she would remember me and give me a few coins to get food but that was not often. Soon she began to bring men to our home, that is where my dream lead me to tonight, the first night she told me to leave so she could work without me there. I had spent the night in the freezing cold, and spent 3 weeks with illness because of her. I soon learned that when she left me alone to find a _'customer'_ I would be dressed and ready to leave when she returned.

I hated my life here, I missed that little old farm and my uncle. Every night I was not plagued with my worst dreams I dreamt of him and Daisy, sitting by the fire on cold nights making sure each was safe and loved, I dreamt of the day I would return home to them but the longer we stayed here the more it became harder to believe that dream.

I had hoped that there would be a small part of mother that still loved me and she would realise her mistake and take me home but I knew she would not.

As time went on and my mother started to lose her looks customers became a thing of the past, but that did not stop her from bringing men back to her bed they simply did not provide her with the money we so badly needed, but she cared not so it was left to me to find work to provide for us.

A bar not far from our home gave me a job, I was to serve men their drinks even when they whispered horrid and grotesque things to me. They of course knew I was under age but that is what appealed to the 'gentlemen' in the bar, we were young and fresh so they returned often.

The money was very little and the hours were hard but it gave me enough to buy what we needed to survive. I took to hiding the money I earned in a tin slotted behind a loose brick in my wall, if Lucy found it she would spend it on alcohol without a second thought about myself.

She was a low excuse for a woman, looking for anything that would dull her pain either that be a drink down her throat or a man between her thighs, she did not even try to hide the beatings they gave her or the names they called her, she did not care what they did as long as she would escape reality.

I started to get ready for work tonight and could not stop the tears that flowed as I did so. I hated my life here, and I hated this job. I pulled my hair up into pins and make sure my dress was clean. It was tight and showed more skin then I would have liked but we were required to wear them, when I got the job I had just turned 14 and still had a childlike body, no curves to be seen and my face still held its child like roundness, however over the last few months my body had begun to change, my hips curved, my legs stretched, my breasts grow and my face thinned. Standing looking at myself in the dusty cracked mirror on my wall, I sighed I was still pretty and it never got me any favours when working, I applied the lip colour I was forced to and looked at myself again.

I was no longer the happy full of smiles child I had been, you could see the hardness of my life in my eyes and the lack of colour in my checks.

I pulled my cloak around my shoulders and pulled the hood up, before I left I noticed my locket around my neck and felt sad as I removed it, it was far to valuable to me to lose or have stolen, I placed it in my tin and hid it in the wall before heading out.

I made my way down the cold dark streets and into the bar, men already drunk and calling to the servers. I hung my cloak up and grabbed my tray and started the nightly routine from hell.

As I worked men groped me and smacked my behind, I had learned to just go about my work and not answer back it did not end well, a bruise over my left eye for 3 weeks taught me that.

A oldish man sat at the back of the room, he was unshaven and dirty and he smelt awful

"come here girl" he barked at me, I pushed my fear down and faked a smiled and walked over to him

"what is your name ?" he slurred

"Lucy, sir" I smiled, never once have I given anyone my real name always use my mothers since no one knew her it works better for me

"you girl I could use up and spit out" he smirked and leaned closer to me

"how much ?" he muttered under his breath, I stepped back and dropped my tray

"sir, please refrain from speaking to me like that, I am no whore" I snapped and moved on

My night continued as normal, the man remained in the the corner watching me work but did not try to speak to me again. The night was coming to an end and I grabbed my cloak, swinging it over my shoulders and pulling my hood up, the man in the corner leaned forward to see me and smiled, I felt the shiver run across my whole body

"stepped onto a grave" a small voice called behind me, I turned to see Paige smiling.

Paige was a small girl, long blonde hair and big blue eyes. She was born in London her mother and father died of infection so she had been alone a lot. She has worked here since she was 10 years old, she is now 13 a year younger than myself, yet she has the appearance of young child, small frame and flawless skin. Her eyes where the windows to her soul and they showed how old her soul was, she had seen a lot in she life and it had aged her in ways other than beauty.

"perhaps" I smiled and bid her goodnight, my walk home was quick as I ran most of it the feeling of being followed creped over me and I just wanted to get home even with the knowledge it proved little to no safety.

I lay in bed that night having to listen to yet another one of Lucy's 'visitors' and I sobbed, sometimes I wished for a mother that loved me and held me in her arms when I cried, instead I was stuck with Lucy, the woman who gave me life but stole it back when she brought me here.


	4. December 24th 1675

_December 24th 1675_

Life in London wash harsh, everyday people around me suffered and died, children crying with no shelter or family and I knew there was nothing I could do help these children other then spare what food I could to them on my way to work on a evening. Today was December 24th tomorrow I would be 15 years old and the thought gave me no happiness or excitement like my birthdays had before.

The night air was cold and stabbed at my uncovered skin as I walked, the snow was laying thick on the ground, the sound of it crunching under my boots followed me, my mind reminded me of the times I had waited for the first snow to fall on the little farm and the fun I would have with Michael and Daisy as uncle sat watching us with such a feeling of peace. The streets were abandoned and quiet yet as always I felt an unease walking alone in the dark, the burned out street lamps provided little to no light to comfort me but soon I could see the bar in my sight and I hurried my steps to get indoors faster.

As always the establishment was filled with men already drunk, they swore and shouted creating a disturbing atmosphere and yet I walked in my head held high and placed my cloak on the rail and joined the other girls in our nightly routine.

"Evening Lucy" Miss Ella smiled as I passed her, Miss Ella was the owners wife it was her job to hire the girls and give us the rules to abide by, she was also in charge of arranging which girls will join the male customers in the room upstairs providing extra customer care, she tried to protect us and help us survive but she also needed to follow her husbands rule whilst in his household, she tried her hardest to encourage the men to go with the older women in the bar, the ones who had already reached a point in their lives where being a child was no longer a part of them but she could not always protect us younger girls. Katie was a young girl who had worked along side us she was a 'street rat' before Miss Ella found her but one night a customer demanded her presence in his bed chamber and when she returned to us that night, she was no longer the young girl she had been only a few hours before, her body was broken and beaten and her spirit was gone, she was barley 15 years old.

"Good Evening Miss Ella" I smiled and hurried along serving the drinks and biting my tongue at the men who grabbed me.

The night seemed to last forever but slowly it dragged by and soon it was late night, customers had started to leave when I noticed him the same man from the night before sitting in the corner of the room watching me

"come here girl" he slurred, this breath strong with alcohol and his clothing dirty and torn

"evening, sir" I muttered too tired and afraid to force a smile

"will you accompany me tonight" he asked knowing full well it was not a question like it seemed, it was a demand

"no sir, I do not accompany men I only serve" I snapped and hurried off, I stood beside Paige when a shiver ran across my body

"he has been here every night this week and always he watches you" she muttered, I could hear the warning in her words, he was not the type of man to respect my words he was the kind who would force himself upon me and leave me to die

"he scares me" I whispered and turned to her

"you be cautious as you walk home this evening, Paige, I fear for you" I smiled softly and placed my hand on her shoulder, she smiled and nodded

"I will be safe, Willow" she whispered quietly and smiled, Paige was the only person in London who know my name and she swore to keep it hidden.

I watched as she grabbed her cloak but before she turned to leave she smiled and held out her small hand to me, I waited and watched as she dropped a simple little hand carved heart made from stone in my hand, it had 'Willow' carved into it I smiled

"I made it for you" she smiled and pulled me into a hug "happy birthday Willow" she whispered in my ear making sure no one heard her, the girls here when they reached 15 were expected to start accompanying men and she knew that if they found out I would have to, she did not want that for me

"thank you Paige" I smiled and placed her gift into my dress pocket, I watched as she turned and headed out into the cold night, she cast me one finale glance and smiled then she was gone, I turned back to the men and finished my finale call of the night. Paige was my friend, my only friend here and every day she reminded me that there were people in this world with pure souls.

I walked to grab my cloak and only then I realised the man in the corner had gone, maybe he had gone and fallen in a gutter somewhere in a drunken slumber, maybe the cold would take him ..

I startled myself at such a thought, how terrible of me to wish such a death to someone.

I wrapped my cloak around my shoulders and pulled my hood over my head I waited for Miss Ella to come and bid me goodnight

"oh my dear" she smiled "I almost forgotten, the man left a gift for you" she handed me 3 gold coins

"which man ? I did nothing to earn a gift" I worried

"he had watched you all night, I assumed you had been pleasant to him"

"Ok, farewell Miss Ella" I smiled and turned to leave, I had given that man nothing and he had gifted me. Maybe he had been mistaken

I stepped out into the cold night and gasped as the snow whipped around me, the weather had changed for the worse and I could not help but worry about Lucy, she would be out searching for a new so called gentleman to accompany her to her bed this night.

I took a deep breath and wrapping my cloak around me tightly I stepped off the path and began walking I had not gotten more than 10 feet when I heard a muffled scream and the sound of skin against skin, I could not help my worry so I followed the sound that lead me into a dark alleyway and almost screamed at what awaited me

The man from the bar had a young girl backed against the wall, his hand around her throat chocking the life from her, he was smiling and whispered cruel words to her, then I finally looked at the young girl and almost cried Paige, her face was bruised and bleeding she was looking away from me, but I could see the tears running down her face.

Her dress was ripped and falling from her body, I could see the hand marks against her flesh there was fresh blood against her arms and chest. Her dressed was ripped to her wait and I could she his hand between her legs. I wanted to cry and scream at him to stop to leave her alone but I had a feeling inside me to stay quiet wait for my moment and find my weapon. I stayed quiet and looked for something to stun him I found a brick against the wall I was hiding behind and I grabbed it, trying to steady my breathing I was terrified but he was hurting her and his intention was clear as to the fact he was about to take something from her that can never be replaced.

I stepped out quietly and Paige's eyes met mine I placed my finger against my lips and crept forward she made no sound or movement but her eyes screamed for help, he paid her no attention as he tried to loosen his pants but before he could I was stood behind him, he must have senses my presence and turned his head to me

"leave, I paid you for this whore" he growled and moved to push me it was then my hand hand struck, the hard surface of the bride making contact with his skull, there was a sick crack as his body fell to the ground and then before I could control myself I hit him again and again.

Every rage I had ever had came forward, all the pain my mother had caused me, the loss of my home and family, Michael my best friend and uncle my true parent.

This life I have had to live here in the dark and twisted city of London, allowing men to grab me and insult me so I could earn to feed myself and Lucy, the sick man below me that had harassed me and attacked my friend, talking her childhood from her and making her feel weak and alone.

I continued to attack him until I felt a hand against my shoulder I turn my head to see Miss Ella standing above me with tears in her eyes, I looked down at my hands blood soaked them and the man lay dead at my feet. I had killed him

Miss Ella looked over to Paige who I am ashamed to say I had forgotten her there, she was slumped against the wall, her breathing coming in short pants and she continued to cry. I dropped the weapon in my hand and moved to her

"Paige" I whispered and took her hand "your safe" I whispered and she leaned into my arms sobs racking her body.

"Lucy, we must act fast" Miss Ella whispered in a hushed voice, I looked to meet her eyes

"I do not understand ?" I sighed

"I will not allow you to be strung up for this, he attacked Miss Paige" she looked down at the dead man and sighed "we must rid ourselves of the body and clean up" she whispered she moved closed removing her cloak from around her shoulders, she handed it to me and I placed it around Paige

"thank you" I nodded at Miss Ella, if she were found helping me for killing a man she would be stung up along side me

"quickly, Paige my dear will you be ok here for a short time whilst we move it" she whispered, Paige nodded and I kissed her check,

I helped Miss Ella carry the body until we found a dark corner of the alley to hide him, we covered him with a sheet and placed bags upon him, wild animals may destroy the body for us but as long as he was not found beside the bar we should be ok, we made our way back to Paige

"Miss Ella, I give you my thanks" I whispered and took her hand in mind

"I do not need your thanks my dear, you protected the life of your friend when she needed you" she patted my hand and it was not long before we reached the spot where Paige sat

"What will we do ?" I muttered

"I do not know, I can not allow her to stay at my husbands home he will turn her out" she sighed sadly it hurt her to know she can not provide a safe place for a girl in need, but I could my mother would be in too much of a drunken state to notice another girl in our home if she even entered my room at all

"I will care for you, I have a room" I whispered and turned to Miss Ella

"would you carry her to my home, I haven't the strength to do it alone" she nodded and I watched as she picked Paige up in her arms as if she were a small child and we walked, the snow had slowed for which I was thankful

"do you have the means to clean her wounds and dress them" I nodded, I had a supply of things needed for when I had to clean up my mother after a beating from one of her male visitors. We walked in silence until we reached the room, I unlocked the doors and lit a candle, leading the way to my room I watched as Miss Ella placed Paige on my bed then turned to me

"Care for her tonight, tomorrow we shall pray" I nodded understanding her words, Paige would have to fight to survive this ordeal, she would need to be strong of body and mind.

The man had beaten her badly and forced himself on her although he may not have completed his animistic act he had still stolen a part of her, there are many dangers now.

The cold may have gotten to her, she may have suffered from the bleeding but worst of all he could have infected her with some form of disease that will take her life.

I big a goodnight to Miss Ella and locked the door, heading back to Paige I walked into the room she lay on the bed unmoving but silently crying, I started filling the metal tub with warm water heating it on the fire, I grabbed soup and placed it on the side

"Paige, we need to clean your wounds" I whispered softly she nodded and stood I began undressing her, her body was cold and bruises but I refrained from crying, I helped her into the water and slowly began to wash her broken skin she gasped at the feeling of the water on the open wounds.

"I need to clean them" I whispered and grabbed an ointment to clean the cuts, I dabbed some onto a cloth and softly cleaned them making sure to pay attention to the large open wound on her chest.

She never spoke as I washed, dried and dressed her she lay back in my bed and I continued to undress myself, I lay down beside her holding her hand

"Willow" she whispered so quietly I almost did not here hear

"yes Paige" I sighed and turned to her, she looked so lost

"you saved me" she cried "he … he would have ...he" he stuttered

"shhh dear do not fret about it, he can not harm you" I whispered and squeezed her hand

"Paige are you alone in this world ?" I whispered she nodded

"my mother and father were my only family" she whispered

"I am your family now, Paige" I smiled softly and watched as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

I lay watching her, she was so small and I was afraid for her she had no one and now she needed all the help a person could need and all she had was me, but was I strong enough to be the help she needed.

I knew I would not be able to sleep this night so I got up, I retrieved another blanket from my chest and wrapped it around myself, I made sure to make sure Paige was covered and warm and then sat beside my window pushing it open ever so slightly I sat and watched the night sky, the moon was high and snow fell at a rapid rate covering the skyline in a thick white frost.

Even in my clouded mind and broken heart I could see the beauty that was lay before me, I turned my head hearing Paige move and sigh in her sleep the marks on her face becoming darker and larger, they stood out against her already pale skin and I felt the tear run down my check.

As I sat wand watched my broken friend sleep I heard the bells of the clock tower ringing, it was officially December 25th

_'Happy 15__th__ Birthday Willow' _

I thought to myself as I looked out onto the snow covered London with tears in my eyes.

* * *

**Keep reading and leaving your reviews**

**Fantasygirl**

**xoxox**


	5. A Grey Eyed Boy

The moon was high in the night sky, its haze of light stretched over every field below. The land covered in fresh white snow and a small little house sat in darkness apart from a sing light in one window, a young man sat feeling the cold night air against his skin, a small smile on his lips.

His brown curls hung in his face covering his grey eyes, as they starred off into the distance hoping to see the sight he longed for most, a brown haired girl making her away home, to him.

He listened as the clock in his fathers study chime and he sighed another year passed

he blow out his candle and stood to retire for the night

"Happy Birthday my dear" he whispered into the dark night


	6. January 10th 1676

_10th January 1676_

I slept very little that night dreams of the man lifeless at my feet haunted me, I awoke crying, sitting at my window where I had fallen asleep with the feel of the cold against my skin, not wanting to wake Paige I pulled close the window but remained where I sat and I got lost in my thoughts I had killed that man, he may have deserved the ending he received but I so wished it had not been by my hand.

Paige slept deeply that night, she needed it so badly when morning broke she turned to me and smiled softly, I could see the pain in her eyes but she was trying to face the new day. I did not leave her side for longer then leaving for food, I did not leave for work that night or the night after.

Miss Ella came to visit us a few days after the attack, Paige seemed to be more aware of her surroundings but still looked very weak.

She told me that she would not need me to work for a few more days but did leave a few coins on the side for me, I was so very grateful of everything Miss Ella had risked and done for myself and Paige.

My mother did not even know there was another person living in my room, she simply did not care as long as there was a coin left for her.

2 weeks had past since the attack and unfortunately I had to return to work as Miss Ella could not hide the missing coins she had been slipping to me.

I waited till Paige woke and smiled softly

"I need to work tonight, I need you to stay in this room" I smiled she tried to protest saying she was well enough to work along side me, she was strong and could survive but I did not want her there tonight she need to heal in a safe place.

Her skin looked paler than normal, and she was shaking ever so slightly I was worried about her.

I ventured out that morning, gathering the small amount of food I could with the money I had left from Miss Ella, I dug in my purse and found the gold coins that man had given me for the payment to attack my friend I was about to throw the coins into the road I could not eat food bought with this money,when I saw a group of small children hidden in the corner, they were cold and thin.

Walking out of the market I walked closer to them, they were scared of me

"Hello" I smiled softly when I got close

"hello Miss" a young boy smiled,

I lowered myself to the ground to face them, I opened my basket and pulled out the loafs of bread I had bought handing half each to the children, they looked confused

"go ahead" I smiled, there was a boy who seemed older than the rest

"do you care for them ?" I whispered he nodded "as much as I am able" he answered he truly did care for the younger ones beside him

I handed him 2 more bread rolls, and 2 gold coins

"it is not much but it is all I can give" I whispered

"you have shown great kindness Miss, I thank you" he smiled and held his hand out to me, I placed mine in his and bowed a little

"take care, young ones" I smiled and turned heading home, I walked slowly the streets were filled with people rushing around, the street of London may look safer during the day but dangers are lurking.

I walked into the room, Paige was asleep in the bed I placed my basket on the counter and headed to my mothers room, she to was asleep her body again beaten and bruised.

I walked closer and moved her hair from her face, she looked tired like she had not slept for years. I pulled the cover around her shoulders and left her room.

I woke Paige a few hours before I headed to work, she ate as much as she could and thanked me again before sleep pulled her back under.

I left a gold coin on the table for my mother and headed out into the brisk cold night.

Miss Ella was waiting for me was I walked to work this evening, she waited until I had hung my cloak before pulling out back to speak

"How is young Paige ?" she whispered

"I do not think she is well, she is cold and shivers, her skin is white and she just wants to sleep. I bathed her, she has eaten a little but not very much"

"Tonight I will accompany you home, I will check her" she whispered and patted my arm before passing me, her fake smile already in place and she was chatting with the customers.

I took a second to breath deep before heading to work, I paid very little attention to the men around me this night, my mind was with Paige I hope she was well and had managed to eat more then she had when I left.

The other girls asked if we knew where Paige had gotten to, they had all taken to Paige as their younger sister, each feeling the need to protect her however I simply stated I did not know she would not want them worrying about her when there was nothing they could do, they would lose focus on their job and Miss Ella would not be pleased as her husband would pay closer attention to the running of this bar.

As Miss Ella was accompanying me, I waited until all the girls had left for the night and the bar was locked and then we hurried down the cold dark street. I jumped up the steps and unlocked the door only to find Lucy sitting there, drunk and angry she jumped up as soon as she saw me

"where have you been ?" she screamed and I sighed I had no patience for this tonight for the first time in my life I felt a rage inside of me burning and it was directed at Lucy, and in intended to stand my ground tonight.

I told Miss Ella to go on through while I dealt with Lucy, I waited till she closed the door behind her before I continued

"I have been working so you do not starve" I snapped

"what is that girl doing in my home" she growled and pointed to my room, I lost my patience with this woman

"she is my friend, she **is** staying with me and you **will not** speak of it again" I snapped

"you insufferable little brat" she screamed and moved closer to me, she was about to slap me across the face when I pulled her hand back and slapped her, she fell to the ground at my feet

"you listen here Lucy, I am no child, I work and pay for you to drink, I pay for this home so you ever try to touch me again and I will see to it you are out in the cold" I growled and walked away leaving her to cry about how her child knew no manors to her mother.

I felt a little down heartened at the thought that I had just spoke to Lucy that way but she had been heading to this point for a very long time and I had greater things that took priority over Lucy and her hurt feelings. Paige was my only worry, she was the only family I had in London.

I walked into my room, to see Miss Ella helping Paige get dressed once more she did not look hopeful, once dressed and the covers placed over her Paige once again feel into sleep.

"She is very weak" she sighed as she came to stand beside me

"do we need a doctor ?" I whispered worried about how we intended to afford a doctor to see Paige

"no doctor is needed" Miss Ella sighed and placed her hand on my shoulder

"I don't follow" I looked up at her

"an infection has taken a hold on dear Paige" she had tears in her eyes

"will she recover ?" she looked away from me and I had my answer, Paige was going to die after everything we had gone through to save her

"is she aware ?" I asked just before she turned to leave, she nodded and left me to my thoughts

She knew she was to die and yet there was not a single thing I could do to save my friend, she had gotten better I had seen it but now she was going to leave me.

I waited until she woke up around midnight and smiled softly, but my face must have betrayed me

and she nodded sadly

"how much time ?" I whispered

"I can not fathom a guess" she sighed, she sounded very tired, she held her hand out to me

"I can feel my body dying a little everyday and it scares me that I will leave you alone" she whispered very softly, I felt tears running down my face and I sobbed I was going to lose my friend

"My dear Willow all will be well, you have given me your friendship and protected me when I needed it most, I have forgotten what it felt like to love someone but you reminded me, I will forever hold you in my heart as my family" she smiled with the little energy she had.

I lay down beside her and she held me as I cried, I was afraid to admit that I was scared to continue without her, she was my closest friend and I needed her.

Once my tears stopped Paige asked me to once again tell her about my home, that little farm and the boy with the grey eyes.

Almost every night she would ask to hear of it and I never grew old of telling her, I would tell her about the beautiful fields of flowers, the river and its clear blue waters. About my little home and my loving uncle, but most often I would tell her about my Michael, and how I adored him and missed him everyday

"could you love the boy ?" she whispered from beside me in her sleepy state

"yes, very much" I smiled softly

she was quiet for a few moments and then with her finale thought of the night she whispered sadly

"I would have adored seeing that little farm before I died" and then she was sleeping.

It saddened me that Paige had never seen anything other then the cold, harsh streets of London in her short life and it reminded me how blessed I had been so have spent the greatest portion of my life on that small farm with loved ones but with it made me realize something I had not before

I had adored Michael and do so more every day but it was not until this moment I realized I could spend my life on that small farm adoring Michael and I would have been blissfully happy.

Another thing to hate Lucy for she did not only steal my life and home she stole the future I could have had.

I fell asleep that night again dreaming of my Michael.


	7. February 1st 1676

_February 1st 1676_

It was a new year and yet my life seemed darker as each day past,

Paige seemed to grow a little stronger ever as her body grew weaker, she started to move around more and she was able to stay awake longer but she still required a short break during the day to sleep. Miss Ella was not able to allow her to work she was far to weak for that, and when looking at her you could see the sickness that was claiming her body and soon it would start to claim her mind.

She had asked me one day to take her outside to walk, she wanted to feel the fresh air against her skin we got dressed and I made sure she would be warm enough, January chills could still be felt in the air. We took it slowly and made our way through town, she would stop every few steps to glance at something. They only way I could describe it was she was making a mental note of everything around her, wanting to remember the little things as she grew weaker, we had just gotten to the river side when she turned me

"_Willow" she whispered_

"_yes my dear" I smiled down at her_

"_have you ever wished to travel the seas and see the wonders of the world ?" she did not face me instead she looked out at the open water with a small smile on her lips_

"_I have not given it much thought, however now that you ask I guess yes I would have liked to travel the seas" I smiled and took her hand_

"_I would have liked to have seen anywhere other then the smog of London, I was born here and will die here" she sighed before turning to leave_

_A single tear ran down my check but I quickly rubbed it gone and took her arm in mine as we continued to walk._

I had again left Paige alone whilst I came to work. Tonight it seemed as if I had the world on my shoulders and could not shake the feeling I was failing Paige.

Again the night held very little of my attention as I worked my way around the tablets serving, ignoring the men around me and just wishing the night would come to an end.

"Lucy my dear, what is on your mind ?" Miss Ella whispered as I finished my night

"so very much" I sighed

"follow me child" she smiled and headed into the back room, closing the door behind us I took a seat and watched as he handed me a glass pouring a drop or two

"drink child, it will keep the chill from your bones" she smiled and poured herself a glass and sat beside me

"now share with me what causes you such a burden"

"I fear I am failing Paige, I wish I could offer her something more than a cold room in a broken home" I felt a tear run down my face

"I wish I could show her the beauty of the world"

"Lucy, you have given her the best thing of all, love, friendship and family" she smiled and held my hand "those are what she needed"

I thought about Miss Ella and all she had done for us, she had given me a job when I so badly needed one, she had protected me from men whilst here, she had risked her neck when she helped me hide the man I killed, she helped me care for Paige, she gave me money so I did not have to work, and now she was giving me comfort when I needed it

"Miss Ella my name is not Lucy" I sighed

"I know child, it never is" she laughed

"my name is Willow" I smiled

"such a beautiful name" she smiled

She stood from her seat and walked to a small shelf on the back wall she opened a tin and pulled out a few notes, she stood before me and handed me them

"Take these and do with them what you wish" she smiled, I shock my head

"you have already done far more then should be expected" I sighed, but she opened my hand and placed the notes inside

"take them, I have no children of my own to give my savings to" she smiled and walked from the room, I folded the notes and hide them in my dress before I followed her out.

I pulled my cloak around my shoulders and smiled before I headed out into the cold night.

The walk home was short but the cold still got to me and I was shivering when I walked inside to greet Paige but she was already lost in her dreams.

I began to undress when I heard Lucy return home, she was drunk and not alone.

I opened my door to see her being followed by a man he also was stumbling as he walked she saw me watching her and stopped

"pitiful child" she snapped and I finally saw what the woman had become, she was a shell of the girl my uncle had told me about but here she stood and her skin hanging from her bones and her mind clouded by liquor and yet she still could not bare the sight of me, my face reminded her of what she had lost and again on some level inside me I felt sorry for her she would die this way and she did not care, she was digging her grave everyday that she did not change and then I had a young friend in my room who was soon to die when she had done nothing in this world to deserve it

In what world is that fare, in what life would such a punishment be given to a young innocent girl when a whore stood before me with another man to fill her body and drowned her mind was aloud to live.

I closed my door unable to look at her any longer, I felt a tear run down my face as I undressed.

The money from Miss Ella fell from my dress onto the floor and in that second I knew exactly what I was going to do with this money, I was going home I would return to that small farm and the grey eyed boy and my dear friend who lay in my bed would finally see the beauty of my home, a place she could rest and spend her finale days loved.

I lay beside her and smiled when I finally realised I was going home, my mother could not hold me here she did not bare the strength to try, I was not afraid of her but I would leave long before she knew I had gone. I would work hard until I had saved what was needed and then we would leave London behind my so claimed mother included.


	8. February 10th 1676

_February 10th 1676_

Since the night I decided to return home life in London had seemed easier to deal with knowing I had a light at the end of the tunnel for myself and Paige.

When working the smiled on my face was real as I thought about returning home, I had not shared my plan with Paige I wished to see the surprise on her face when we left.

It had not long before Miss Ella saw the change in my mood and called me into the back room

"_evening Miss Ella" I smiled, she could not help but smile back_

"_may I ask what has uplifted your soul, Willow" she laughed_

"_the notes you gave me, I have a use for them" I smiled, and before she realised what has about to happen I had hugged her_

"_please share" she smiled once I pulled away_

"_I am going home Miss Ella, Paige also"_

"_home ?" she puzzled_

"_to the country, I know the name of my town and my uncle will still be there that is my home it always has been even after Lucy brought me here"_

"_Lucy your mother ?" I nodded_

"_until the day of the 13th birthday she never looked at me nor spoke a single word, I looked to much like my father but then one night she awoke from her state and stole me from my home" I had tears in my eyes as I explained_

"_you will be safe there, both of you ?"_

_I nodded and took her hands "it is the safest place I know" I smiled_

"_then I will help in anyway that I can child"_

"_thank you, for everything you have ever done for me"_

"_no thanks is needed, it has been worth every second" she smiled and patted my shoulder before heading back out to check the girls_

I had sat for a few more minutes and reached for ink and a scrap I could write on, I made a list of the things I need to arrange, a carriage I had from when mother left the farm, a horse I did not she traded him for coins when we arrived, I would need blankets and food for the travel and material to make it comfortable to Paige to travel on.

I knew the town but would need a map that would guide me home.

Over the following days everything fell into place, Miss Ella was able to find a old man willing to sell his horse for a price which we could afford, he agreed to home the horse until we needed him for a small fee of course. Miss Ella had blankets she could spare to us and containers to hold food and water, I worked every night to save more money that would aid us.

I found a local store that sold me a map that would lead me straight home, and it all became more of a reality then it had before and my excitement became harder to control.

Miss Ella and I had set a date, we would be leaving 10th February everything would be set and I would have time to save just a little more before heading home.

So with excitement in my heat I continued my work, every evening before I headed home I would join Miss Ella for a finale glass to warm our bodies and every night I would thank her for all she had done.

But 3 days before we were ready to leave my excitement was lost, I sat beside my window watching the snow fall and my mind took a turn for the worst.

I held my hand out the window and caught a snow flake on my hand, watching it melt instantly.

I thought of my Michael and although my mind had always thought of returning home to him I had never let the possibility that he had found another enter my mind but tonight it did, and I felt my heart break even at the notion that he had found another to replace me, after all I had been gone over 2 years it was only logical that he would have found a girl that caught his eye.

As much as the idea made me fear returning home I would not let it stop me, I needed to go home and I wanted it for Paige so with a heavy heart I would return home and I would wait until I got my answer as to if he had found another or if he had waited for me before I let my heart break.

So I would put it out of my mind.

Even as I had thought those words I knew they were not true I would not be able to stop my thoughts about him until I knew for sure.

Seeing my uncle was a idea that warmed my heart he had loved me as if I was his own child and I had been the pain he had gone through the night she took me from him, it killed him.

The thought of him being alone all these years killed me but soon that would be over.

I was pulled from my thoughts as Miss Ella took my arm

"Willow, my dear" she smiled when she realised I had been day dreaming

"yes Miss Ella" I giggled

"tonight is all set" she whispered and pattered my arm, we had arranged I would stay until all left the bar then she would come and help me tonight and see us on our way.

I sat at the bar and watched as people left and slowly there was only myself and Miss Ella left, she turned and smiled at me

"it would appear I am about to lose my most favoured girl" she laughed as she carried two large cases from the room out back, each containing everything we would need for our travel.

"Miss Ella could I have ink and a scrap of paper please" she looked at me confused but nodded and went to retrieve the items I needed, handing me them and looked at me with a question on her face

I took the paper and quickly wrote the address of the farm on the paper and handed it to her

"should you ever find yourself in a position you need to leave, you come to this address there will always be home awaiting you" I smiled

"oh my dear, that wont be necessary but I thank you" I smiled, she took the ink from me and wrote on another piece of paper handing it to me

"the address you need to write to me and I expect you to write often" she smiled "in return I will write also"

Taking the paper I placed it inside my pocket and smiled

"I guess the time has come" she whispered and we started the walk to the house, we walked in silence but her hand never left my arm I think she had come quite attached to me and was sad as seeing me leave, but she wanted what was best and this was for both myself and Paige

Before long we stood at the steps leading up to the door, she handed me the bag and kissed my check

"go, ready yourself and Paige and gather your things, I will go and retrieve the horse and cart and make sure it is ready to leave" she smiled and then walked off into the night

I walked up and opened the door, it was dark inside and I placed the bags at the door ready to leave. Before heading into my room to wake Paige I opened my mothers door she was alone for the first night in so very long but was sleeping off her liquor of the night, I leaned down to her and pushed the hair from her face, she used to be such a beautiful woman now she looked sick and old.

I tried to feel sorry that I was leaving her alone but I could not I turned and closed the door behind me, I grabbed some paper and ink and wrote her a short letter

_Lucy_

_I have left, myself and Paige _

_I will not be returning and I hope to never have you darken my door way_

_I am your burden no longer_

_Farewell Lucy_

_Willow _

I placed it on the side where she would find it and on top on the letter I placed a handful of coins, they would not last her long but that was all I could spare for the woman.

I took a moment to gather my thoughts then I walked into my room, Paige was sleep and I so hated to wake her but she needed to be dressed.

"Paige" I whispered as I placed my hand on her check, it took a moment but slowly she opened her eyes

"Willow" she sighed

"I need you to get dressed, we are leaving" I smiled and stood I started to collect our things and place them into the case I had, we did not have much but it was all we needed.

She stood and I helped her dress making sure I added the extra layers I had bought and the thick coat that would help keep the cold from her, she looked worried

"Willow, where will we go ?"

I smiled and kissed her check

"I have a place in mind" I muttered and walked to the wall with my tin, opening it I was surprised at the saving I had gathered, placing them inside my pocket and slipping my locket around my neck and turned to Paige

"we have everything we need, are you ready ?"

she nodded and I took her hand and the case and we slowly walked to the door, I opened it and helped her outside and brought the other two cases out before locking the door and sliding the key under for Lucy to find.

Miss Ella was already waiting for us when we turned around, she came to help Paige down as I carried the cases, I placed them on the cart and before we helped Paige up I lay thick blankets down so she would be as comfortable as possible, Miss Ella helped get Paige lay down and we wrapped blankets around her, she smiled at us as we did so.

"I shall never be able to thank you Miss Ella" she whispered

"do not thank me dear, you just be happy and safe" she leaned over to kiss her checks and smiled

"travel safe" she whispered

I stood and waited for them to say their goodbyes and felt myself crying when it came time to say goodbye to Miss Ella

"no tears dear, a happy occasion should have no tears" she smiled

"I wish we did not have to leave you" I whispered

"hush now child, my family is here, I have girls that need my help just as you two did, and I will always be a letter away" she smiled

"I will send word when we arrive" I smiled and she pulled me to her chest

"protect her my dear and see she had a peaceful ending" she whispered to me so Paige could not hear, I nodded and she helped me climb onto the cart I took the rains in my hands and smiled

"good bye Miss Ella" I whispered and we set off but not before I heard her finale words

"good bye sweet angels" I turned to see her making her way home and smiled

She had it wrong, she was the angel sent to help us home.

I checked on Paige to see her asleep again, I hope the road would not be to much for her but soon she would see a place she had wished for, I knew without a doubt she would find a home there

and so the journey begun.

* * *

**Would like to say Thank You to the people who reviewed it means so much when people leave you their thoughts on your work :)**

**But a huge thank you to ****RiaKii - for their review about the date, i had not even noticed my mistake, i guess its one of those things with it not being a spelling/grammar mistake i over look it.**

**I have fixed it now on all chapters, but thanks :D**

**Hope you are all enjoying this story, new chapter will be up soon :)**

**I can not stop writing this story :)**

**Fantasygirl**

**xoxox**


	9. February 11th 1676

_February 11th 1676_

I continued through out the night not wanting to stop when we had no real shelter, Paige slept soundly as I rode and I caught myself every few minutes turning to check her.

I was worried that the journey would be hard on her weak body but she made no sound and did not toss or turn and that gave me some comfort that I had made the right decision.

The night air was crisp and cold against my skin but I was grateful that once we had made it to the London country side the sky was clear and there was no clouds in sight.

The moon was at its fullest tonight and stars blessed the night sky giving me comfort and hope.

I smiled to myself as the idea of my uncle welcoming me home with open arms, the most beautiful smile on his face as he watched me ride up the field to my home.

I can never express how much pure happiness radiated from me as we left London and that horrid life behind, but even as we did I could not keep the negative from my mind.

If had stood up to my mother before I had I could have returned home sooner, 2 years had pasted and I had hated every day, but then I could not have met Miss Ella and I could not find it in me to regret the friendship I had gained from her and then there was my sweet Paige, if Lucy had not dragged me kicking and screaming to London I would not have met her, I would not have gained her friendship and sibling connection and I would not have been there to protect her that night, she would have most certainly lost her young life that night and I could not have bared the idea of it.

However if I had left London earlier taking her along with me I could possibly have saved her from the death that she now faced.

I felt the tears running down my cold checks and I tried to quieten my sobbing as to not wake Paige but I failed, I felt I small hand on my shoulder as she sat up, I did not turn to face her I could not bare to see the pain in her eyes

"I am so sorry Paige" I whispered, she knew I did not mean for waking her

"Do not apologise Willow, you saved me" I could hear the smile in her voice

"I should have saved you sooner than I did, and you would not have to leave me" I sobbed, I slowed the horse and turned to face her

She looked tired and a little cold, I pulled her blankets up around her shoulders

"We could have lived happily together, grown up, watched each other fall in love and get married, have children and watch them grow and then when the time came and we were ready we would leave this life together and in peace" I gasped for air, my lungs screaming at me

"instead you will spent your remaining time in pain and you will leave far to soon and I will never have the life we should have had"

She took my hands in hers and kissed them

"you Willow are far to kinder and sweeter then anyone in this world" she smiled "you gave me something I would never have had, a family, a home and a journey before I die"

I was about to speak when she cut me off

"without you I would have spent my remaining life in that town, when I came of age or possibly younger I would have had to share a bed with men who paid, I would have with most certainty died young and alone" she squeezed my hands

"you have given me everything I could have hoped for and now, I will die in a beautiful home with you by my side, but you are wrong"

I looked up at her throw my tear filled eyes

"you will have that amazing life you desire and I will be with you every step of it, I will watch as you marry the boy with grey eyes" she smiled and I laughed slightly "you will have many beautiful, grey eyes babies and you will name one of them Paige" again my laugh was quiet but strong "you will live an amazing life and then when you are ready and at peace I will be waiting to meet you and show you the wonders of the heaven and then I will forever remain by your side, sister"

I smiled and kissed her check

"I have such hatred for Lucy but there is one thing in my entire life I will be grateful to her for and that is you, she brought me to you" I smiled.

I sat with her simply looking up at the beautiful night sky and I watched as she tried to eat something but she struggled it worried me but she continued to smile.

I stayed with her humming a tune my uncle had sung to me when I was little and could not fall to sleep, I watched as she closed her eyes and I made sure she was covered before I got back in my place and continued.

The further from London I got I worried less about Lucy, she had not cared for me whilst I had been there and now I was gone she could do as she pleased but I did worry how she would survive.

She knew uncle would never turn her from his door, if she needed so badly there would always be a home at the farm for her but right now I needed to care for myself.

The sun slowly began to rise over the hills before me and I could not contain the gasp that escaped my lips it was magnificent, I turned slowly to wake Paige

"Paige" I whispered and after a few seconds she slowly opened her eyes

"Look" I smiled and pointed at the scene before me, she sat up and I watched her eyes widen and the tears ran down her face

"so beautiful" she whispered to herself "could we sit for a short time and watch"

I nodded and pulled the horse to the side, I grabbed one of the blankets and lay it down on the snow, helping Paige from the cart and getting comfortable on the ground.

I grabbed some food and water and after giving some food and water to Andrew, the name I had decided for our horse as I rode last night I joined her

we simply sat and watched the sun rise and the most beautiful reds and orange spread across the early morning sky. The colour reflected on the snow covered hills, everything seemed from a fairytale, a beautiful land where a princess that was love by her prince would live, happily ever after.

I watched Paige as she smiled and took in the memory, I intended to give her every beautiful memory I could before the time came to say goodbye, I felt my breath catch and I tried hard to calm myself I did not want to ruin this for Paige.

But soon I could see that the cold had gotten to her, her checks red and she started to shiver as much as she protested I got her comfortable on the cart and we continued to make our way, the closer we got to the farm the more my spirit grew and I was filled with nothing more than longing to be finally be home again.


	10. February 16th 1676

_February 16th 1676_

We continued to travel and I was starting to become weak, the day we had watched the sun rise I had continued until I could no more and as if god had been watching over us, as I felt my eyes become heavy I came across a small little house that promised rooms for the night, and elderly woman had helped me get Paige inside, she of course had asked if the dear was ok and once I explained that she was dying had shown us great kindness.

I had helped Paige fall to sleep and then washed and joined her, it was a peaceful and much needed sleep and it was early day when I awoke.

Hearing we were awake the elderly woman came with food she had prepared for us and gave us her word we could stay longer if we found we needed another night or two in a warm bed.

After talking with Paige we decided to continue on our way, the woman was sad to see us go I think she did not receive many guest and I think she may have been lonely but we needed to continue.

When I tried to pay her for the night she simply shh'd me off but I refused to take advantage of an elderly kind woman and when she was not looking left the coins on the table for her with a small note of thanks and once we were ready to leave again, we said our goodbyes and headed on the road once more.

We had continued the way we had, Paige slept most of the journey away but I would wake her every few hours to eat and drink or if I saw something I thought she would like. After two more nights of being on the rode I was again over come with the need to sleep but I found no little house this time, instead I found a small turn in the road and managed to sleep a few cold hours under the night sky with Paige by my side.

I woke and after finding some food and feeding Andrew, he seemed well rested after the short time and I felt terrible for the hard journey I had placed on him but I knew once we reached the farm he could have run of the fields and the comfort of the barn at night.

Paige would talk to me as we rode about anything to try and make the journey less hard on me and she repeatedly apologised for not being able to take over for me and allow me to sleep as she does but I did not mind I was happy to do so.

One thing I had been most worried about when we left London was the fact that we were two young girls travelling a long way on our own, and one was very weak so we could not defend ourselves against people who could possibly attack us, however other than a few passing people on the road I had seen every little people, something I was grateful for.

Again I watched the sun rise on a cold morning but I felt very weak and cold, my body was begging for sleep but I did not wish to sleep out in the open once more so I carried on, I did not wake Paige this time like I had done every morning for sun rise, she had quite a troubled sleep and she was finally resting peacefully so decided best to let her sleep whilst she could.

I passed a small sign that told me the name of the new town to pass _'Harlow'_ I had never heard of this town and whilst watching the road I pulled the map from my side and tried to find it, it took me a few moment it was only a small village but it was a few miles from home, if I was correct we would arrive home long before night fall if I continued, or I could ride into town and find a room for the night and continue through the night after I had slept and washed and arrive early morning, turning to see Paige I smiled softly she could use a warm bathe to take the chill from her bones.

I turned left into town, it took possibly 10 minutes before I came across a building claiming to have rooms, a beautiful woman smiled as I pulled Andrew over

"do you have a room to spare ?" I smiled she nodded and told me to pull Andrew round to the side, where he could feed and rest.

"Paige, wake up we have a room" I whispered

Helping Paige down and grabbing our bags we headed inside, it was very welcoming and warm inside the women showed us the way to a small room with two small beds I smiled as she told me I could find her a few doors down should I need anything.

The first thing I did once I closed the door was to look for a tub we could bath in, the was a very large one, and it occurred to me

"Paige, would you mind terribly if we shared the tub it would save water and time ?" I smiled, she laughed a little shocking me

"not at all" she smiled and as I started to boil the water she pulled food from our bag and lay id down on the tray, she began to cut the bread and cheese, along with some fruit.

There was a knock at the door and I pulled myself up from the fire and answered to find the beautiful woman stood there, she held a small bottle in her hand

"a gift" she smiled I looked at her confused, her eyes peered over my shoulder to Paige but she paid no attention to us and continued with the fruit

"for you friend it will help with the pain" she whispered, I looked at her confused and she read it on my face

"my younger sister passed earlier this winter" she smiled sadly and I nodded

"thank you greatly" I smiled and took the bottle from her hand, she simply nodded and head on her way I closed and locked the door and walked over to Paige, handing her the bottle

I started to fill the tub and when I decided it was enough, we undressed I pulled the tray of food closer and grabbed two small glasses pouring some of the liquor the woman had given me and handing one to Paige.

The hot water against my skin felt amazing and I knew that Paige felt the same the instant the water surrounded her, the smile on her lips said more than words.

We sat in silence as we soaked and ate, each sipping at our glass

"we are only a few hours from home" I smiled and she looked so happy

"why did we not continue ?"

"I wanted to be rested and washed before I returned home" I laughed

"we made it" she whispered and closed her eyes, I saw such relief on her face and wondered if this journey had been harder on her body then I had thought, maybe she had not wanted me to worry of feel bad that I had forced this on her when she was weak, I put the thought out of my mind as I was watched her smiling to herself

"a toast" I smiled and waited for her to open her eyes

"to family" Paige suggested and I could not have thought of a better reason to toast right now

"to family" I agreed, the small 'tink' as our glasses tapped each other made us smile but I gasped as the the warm hit my throat, Paige coughed a little but smiled as I poured more into her glass.

We stayed in the water until it ran cold and then and only then did we finally get dried and dressed before both crawling into the bed and pulling the covers around us, we did not fall asleep straight away we lay talking and I smiled as she made her finale request

"tell me about the grey eyed boy" she smiled and as I told her all the stories she had heard many times before, I could feel how much more they meant to me being so close to him.

I drifted into sleep with a smile on my lips and an angel on my mind.


	11. February 17th 1676

_February 17th 1676 _

I awoke close to night fall and started to get our clothing for the night in order, making sure not to wake Paige until we were ready to leave. Sitting in front of the mirror in the room I had begun dressing for the night ahead when my reflection had caught my eye.

My pale skin, dark locks framing my face, high check bones and red lips were the features that make me beautiful but they were also the features of someone I did not know, my hair came from my mother along with my brown eyes but the shape of my face, my lips, nose and even the dimples in my checks when I smiled all belong to man I did not know.

I had never gave much thought to my father but as I grew older and my features morphed into that of a young woman I found myself wishing I had known the man who I looked so much alike.

Lucy had hated me for reminding her of him, I had been 9 years old when I had finally asked my uncle to tell me about him one night as he combed my hair out.

"_Little Lady what is tonight's topic ?" he smiled down at me_

"_my father" I whispered, he sighed _

"_very well little lady, his name was Carlisle Cullen he came from the city wishing to start a life of his own away from his father, he was a very religious man if I remember correctly." he took a deep breath and began on my hair_

"_he turned up at the beginning of summer looking for work, he asked for very little and was very hard working. He was a tall man, very handsome with blue eyes and blonde hair, I am sure that any fine painter would have took much pleasure in having him as a study" he laughed_

"_your handsome uncle" I smiled at him as I wiggled round_

"_why thank you little lady" he smiled and turned me back to face forward _

"_when he worked along side your mother I saw the looks he gave her and the the way his body seemed to gravitate towards hers, it did not take me by surprise when she would sneak out alone to see him. I should have been very angry with her she was still a young woman and my responsibility and yet I had every faith that he was a man of honour and would respect your mother" _

_He pulled me up onto his knee as he finished braiding my hair and I snuggled into his side waiting for him to continue _

"_I knew she had fallen for him and he for her but nothing could have prepared me for when I awoke one morning to find your mother gone, she left a simple note for myself with nothing but 2 words, forgive me, I felt my heart break at the idea that my younger sister was gone, we had always been together and I feared for her alone in the world without myself to protect her. I am ashamed to say when I heard Carlisle starting his work in the barn I became so very angry, he must have hurt her or upset her to make her run from her home, from me, I attacked him I can not recall the words I said to him but I do remember that he never lifted his hands to defend himself he took all I gave him until my anger ran out and I was nothing but a broken man, he waited till I was calm before talking to me, I remember his exact words 'Have I offended you sir ?' he did not understand why I had attacked him and then I understood he did not know she was gone and I knew I was about to break his heart"_

_I felt a tear run down my check and uncle heard my sniffle, leaning down to kiss my check and smiled softly_

"_I sat him down and explained that my sister had run away and the moment I saw his face I knew his world had just fallen down around his feet and he same as I was a broken man. He stayed with me on the farm until the fall came and there would be no work to keep his mind busy but the time that I had know would come came and he wished to leave. Your mother leaving broke his heart and his soul and he said he would return to his father, he joined me for a meal that night before leaving, he left with nothing but my thanks and a letter he left for your mother if she ever returned"_

_My father had loved my mother and she had loved him, so I was created out of love and I smiled a little _

_My uncle left my side for a few moment and returned with a small folded piece of paper he handed it to me as he joined me_

"_the letter he left for your mother, he would not mind his daughter reading it" he smiled at me, I opened the letter and starred at the worlds_

_I could read but my father has very curly writing and I can not understand it_

"_shall I read it for you" my uncles whispered, nodding I handed him the letter_

"_My Dear Sweet Lucy, do not know why you have left me here alone, I fear my actions may have pushed you from me, but I trust you would not do so unless you thought it was right_

_My heart is breaking without you my love, this farm holds to many memories of you so I intend to return home, I can not love another as I have you so a life in service of my Lord is my path_

_Know that I will forever love you and I hold true to my vows to you and god_

_Be safe, Be happy, Yours forever, Carlisle"_

_I was crying before Uncle finished, I wanted to know my father if he had loved my mother so much, he would love me also wouldn't he ?_

"_would my father have loved me ?" I cried_

"_I have no doubt that your father would have adored you more than I do and that is impossible to beat" uncle whispered to me "there is much of Carlisle in you little lady, you have his smile and the little dimple when he did, his eyes are your but with your mothers colour but most of all I see Carlisle in you for the way you wear your heart on your sleeve" he smiled_

_How can my heart be on my sleeve, would that not mean I would bleed and pass away, uncle must have seen the confusion on my face as his laugh shocked me slightly_

"_dear it means you care so much, you love with your whole heart" he smiled _

"_I love you Uncle" I smiled and kissed his check_

"_and I adore you Little Lady" he whispered _

I smiled as I sat and pinned my hair up, my uncle had loved to call me Little Lady ever since I had been 2 years old. I continued to look at the girl in my reflection and noticed the large brown orbs starring back at me, they were filled with so much hardship that I wanted to cry I had never sat long enough to notice how much my eyes had lost there brightness and I do not mean the colour, they belonged to a girl who had lost love over the years.

I longed to be the smart, happy little girl I was and only hoped I could find her somewhere on that little farm and my heart called to me that Michael would be my answer to finding that little girl.

Once I was ready I awoke Paige she was in a cheerful mood and seemed to have a sparkle in her eye, she smiled as she dressed and as the dark sky fully took control we were ready to leave.

The Beautiful woman who's name I still did not know made sure Andrew was ready to leave and I paid her for the room, making sure to leave extra for the 'gift' she had given us, to which the remain bottle was in our basket in case Paige needed it. The night was colder then the last had been but we set off into the dark with smiles on our faces.

I knew we were close to the farm as I rode through the small town we used to travel to to sell uncles fruit that grew on the trees. I could hear the water from the river in which we would play in and I could smell the lavender fields that grew across the river form us.

Paige insisted on sitting up beside me as we made the finale part of our journey she was very nervous but continued to smile and I could feel the happiness coming from her.

The sun began to rise as we pulled onto the long path that lead to the farm house, as we got closer I could see that uncle was up for the day, he never did like to sleep later then sunrise.

I could see the candle light in the windows and smiled

"its beautiful" Paige whispered beside me

"this is home" I smiled and took her hand in mine, Andrew walked steady in the deep snow and I was so pleased at how well of a walker he had proven to be.

My uncle must have heard the cart coming as the door to the house opened to reveal a tall man standing there waiting for us to get closer, he did not seem to be on alert so he knew there was no threat.

"what is your business here ?" he called out to us as I pulled Andrew to a stop, I did not reply as I felt the lump on my throat grow, he sounded so very tired.

I took a deep breath and steadied myself as I jumped down from the cart, lifting my skirt as I walked and I turned to face uncle unsure if he has seen myself yet, would he know it was me, did he remember me

"Can I help you Miss ?" he called, I was still a few feet from him and knew he could not see me very clear

"I should hope so" I whispered and slowly moved forward

"Lucy ?" his breath came out in a gust of relief and it made me pause, he thought I was my mother and he was relieved would he be upset when I told him that I had left his younger sister in London to care for herself

"No Uncle" I whispered when I finally found my voice and I saw his face change and watched as his hand grabbed the frame to hold himself up

"Little Lady" he gasped and waited for me to reply

"yes Uncle" I smiled at hearing the love in his voice and I could see the smile on his face

His hand slipped and he lost balance falling to his knees and I heard his chest heave as tears broke free of him, I hurried to his side sitting down and placing my hands in his but his body still shock with sobs

"I am home" I smiled

"I always hoped you would return to me" he sobbed into my hair as he pulled me to his chest

"I never stopped hoping" his voice was barely a whisper but I heard him

"my home is here, with you" I smiled

"she took you from me" his words broke my heart, all these years I had known Lucy had taken a part of me away but I had never aloud myself to think about what she had done to my uncle in fear that it would break my heart and I would not be able to bare with it

"I am sorry it took me so long to find my way home" I sighed and he pulled back to look at me, his hands on either side of my face and he smiled

"Never apologise, you came home that's all that matters to me" he smiled and kissed my check

it was then I heard the sound of feet coming our way and I knew instantly that he would remember me, I turned from uncles hold to face my old friend and I could not stop the tears

He looked older and is coat was more grey, he paused unsure of me

"hello Daisy" I whispered as he came to me, his head instantly in my lap and I had never realised just truly how much I had missed the boy, I ran my fingers through his coat and smiled I could feel his heat against my hand

"he has waited for you" my uncles voice pulled me from my thoughts, I looked up at him and smiled, finally I was home where I belonged and it felt amazing to see my uncle and feel the love from him and Daisy, they had not forgot about me

"Willow" Paige's small voice made me feel terrible that I had been so caught up in my happiness that I had forgotten my friend, I stood and turned to face her she had tears in her eyes but a smile on her lips. Taking her hand I helped her from the cart and smiled

"are you ready ?" I whispered

"yes" she nodded and squeezed my hand, we slowly made our way over to my uncle who stood smiling at us both

"Uncle this is Paige, my best friend and adopted sister" I smiled and I felt Paige giggle beside me, I saw the worry in my uncles eyes when he looked at Paige seeing how pale and weak she looked there was no doubt in my mind that he knew she was not well

He took her hand in both of his and lean to kiss her check

"welcome to the family, Miss Paige" he smiled and I could not contain my happiness that uncle had accepted Paige into our home

"come inside" he smiled took Paige's arm helping her through the home chatting slowly as he did, I followed behind with Daisy at my side, closing the door I took a moment to look around me the little home had not changed since the day I left however there was a new painting that hung in the hall, I walked closer and gasped when I noticed my own childhood face starring back at me but that was not all a young Michael was at my side, with a smiling Uncle behind us both.

I jumped slightly when I felt uncle's hand on my shoulder

"beautiful is it not ?" he smiled, I could only nod

"Mrs Blackwood painted it when you left, she decided I needed a reminder of the happy times" he smiled and pattered my hand as he headed back into the room where Paige sat

I took a moment more to look at the painting and smiled, it truly was a perfect image of Michael she had captured the playfulness and such happiness in his grey eyes.

I walked into the reading room to find Uncle and Paige sitting chatting she was telling him about our journey.

"Paige would you like tea ?" I smiled and headed into the kitchen when she nodded, I could hear them chatting as I waited for the water to boil over

"Dear do you mind if ..." my uncle broke off unsure of how to approach the subject, I heard Paige laugh softly

"do not worry you can not offend me" I could hear the sad smile in her voice "I met Willow in the bar we worked at and she always showed me great kindness and over time she became my best friend and the only person I could remotely call family, I am an orphan of London but she treated me like she would treat anyone"

"Willow always was the most caring girl I ever knew" My uncle muttered

"There was a gentlemen that Willow did not trust, he wanted her attention and she would not give me so one night I bid goodnight to her and left. It was cold and snowing so I did not notice when he crept up behind me and pulled me into the alley way"

I heard Uncle gasp and knew he understood what had happened, I began to pour the tea and listened as I did so

"I will not go into detail but before the man was able to finish what he intended Willow saved me and I will always be grateful for her, she took me home and cared for me the best she could but there was nothing she could have done, the man gave me some form of infection when he attacked me and it will lead to my death, I am already very weak and fear I will not see another snow fall but Willow gave me a family and a home"

I walked into the room with the tea, my uncle sat with tears in his eyes and Paige smiled at me

"She saved me in more ways then one that night" she smiled as she took my hand

"well dear if you are family to Willow then you are family to me, you have a home here and we will take care of you" Uncle smiled and he took her other hand.

Tears ran down my checks as I sat with family and I truly knew we were safe, loved and nothing would stop me from protecting Paige until the moment she closes her eyes for the last time.

* * *

**So she is finally home :)**

**Hope you enjoyed **

**Fantasygirl**

**xoxox**


	12. 17th Part 2

We sat for a short time simply talking about the farm and what uncle had been doing over the past years but before long I could see that Paige was once again tired and knew she could use a nights rest in a warm comfortable bed

"Paige would you like to rest ?" I smiled, she nodded so taking her hand I helped her up to my old room and helped her undress

"your uncle is very sweet" she smiled

"yes he is" I smiled back in returned as I helped her get comfortable under the blankets

"I really have a home" she sighed sleepily

"you do, with me" I smiled and kissed for forehead good bye before leaving her, I left the door open a touch before heading back to my uncle.

He had made more tea as I sat down he handed me a cup and returned to his seat

"I can not express how grateful I am that you have return to me" he smiled

"I always intended to come home it simply took a little longer then I though" I laughed

"Willow" he took a deep breath and leaned into his seat

"would you tell me where you have been ?" he whispered, he did not wish to push me but he wanted to know

So sipping at my tea and taking a deep breath I began my story

"I cried the entire journey to London, Lucy continued to promise over and over that London would be good for her and that it was the start of a new life, but even then I knew she did not care for me, she had said so herself, it would be a good for her, not I but her" I sighed

"when we arrived she hired a small room above a meat shop, there was 2 back rooms but the walls where old and broken and the rooms were cold. Yet she remain happy that we where here, she said she would get a job and provide for us but things did not go to plan" I stopped myself not knowing how to explain to my uncle that his younger sister had become a night walker, a women with no respect for herself that she sold her body and sole to men for money. Would I cause him pain could I lie and say she got sick and that is why I had to provide for us, would he believe me if I did so

"Willow do not hide anything from me" he whispered taking my hand, seeing the worry on my face

"nothing you say will harm me, more than the day she stole you from my life"

"she did try to find a job, a honest job" I lied "but she could not and she eventually found work as a night walker" I swallowed the lump in my throat

"she sold herself for money" he muttered to himself looking down at his hand "she did not try to find honest work did she ?" he looked into my eyes and although I did not answer him he knew the truth

"continue" he sighed

"She became so dependant on those men to provide her with a break from reality, they would often beat her and treat her like a whore and I was there to clean her wounds and take care of her but she forgot I was there many times, the first night I was forced from the home into the cold but the more it happened the less she cared" I felt a tear run down my check

"it was not long before men stopped paying her for her service and the little money she did receive went on providing her alcohol so I knew I needed to find a way to provide for myself. I found a bar that hired me and a lovely lady Miss Ella cared for us, but it was hard work and my body suffered for some time until I got stronger. We worked serving the men and it came with the insults, comments and propositions they gave us but I needed money so I continued to work"

I sipped the remainder of my tea

"you should never have been in the position to need to provide for yourself" my uncle snapped, he was so very angry then a thought popped into his head and he jumped to his feet

"they never …. no one ever ….. you were not ...please" he could not find the words to ask and after a few moment I knew what he was asking did I ever share a bed with the men

"Uncle no, I never allowed it" I sighed and watched as he calmed slightly

"there were girls who did but I never did, and Paige neither" he nodded and I knew I had his attention again

"I worked there every night and saved my money, I began to hiding it from Lucy as she would steal what she could, soon I did not give a thought to the work I simply went through the motions and Lucy continued to go down a dark path, the men she returned home with got more darker and they would treat her worse than the last but she became nothing but a shell, she held no love in her and there was most certainly no love for me. Paige and Miss Ella became my only friends whilst in London." I smiled at the thought of the woman that had saved both myself and Paige

"Miss Ella was the kindest woman I have met, she loved the girls that worked for her and she did everything she could possibly have done to protect us like she did Paige and I. However some girls did not have as much luck as us and were left with no choice but to accompany men to their beds, and some very young girls did not recover"

"did your mother not try to protect you at all ?" my uncle whispered I knew he was finding it hard to hear what his sister had become and how she had treated me

"no, she knew she would eventually lead herself into her death but she did not care she simply wanted everything and anything that could dull her pain and alcohol and men became that"

I took a much needed breath this was the moment my uncle would see what I had become also what I had done in that alley way that night, what I would never be able to forget for as long as I lived

"The night Paige was attacked that monster had propositioned me again, and like every time before I turned him away, I bid Paige goodnight and continued my work, it was not long before I to headed out into the night on my way home before I left Miss Ella handed me gold coins claiming them to be a gift from the gentlemen I was confused and thought possibly he had mistaken me for another, before I made it I heard a girl scream and I could not simply walk away and not try to help if I could"

tears were openly running down my face and my throat was thick with tears, uncle took my hands and held them tightly

"I hid behind the wall and saw as he attacked the young girl and I knew I needed to help her and then I saw that it was Paige who crying and looking like a broken doll, I could not have walked away uncle, I could not" I sobbed

"you my strong Little Lady did the right thing, you saved that girl from a fate she did not deserve"

"I found something to hit him with so I could get her away, and I crept up on him whilst he has attacking my friend he heard me and told me to leave that 'he had paid me for this whore' and then I knew the gold coins where from him, he had paid me to attack and rape my friend" I could not continue the tears over took me and I broke down in my uncles arms sobbing

"you did nothing wrong my dear" he whispered

"you saved that young girl" but I could not listen to his words he did not know, he did not know I was a monster, I had killed a man, I had used my own hands to take his life

"I ….. Killed …... Him" I sobbed and heard my uncle gasp, I buried my head in his chest and sobs racked through my body "I killed a man" I whispered

I felt his hands on my face as he lifted it to look into my eyes, I tried to pull away ashamed but he would not let me

"you listen to me Willow May, you did nothing wrong you saved a young girls life and rid this world of a terrible monster, he deserved what he got and I only wish he had died before he had the chance to harm that beautiful young girl"

"but I killed him, I am a monster" I gasped

"no, never you are no monster you are a beautiful angel and you protected your friend, no one would have done any different, you hear me"

I knew I could not argue with my uncle he would not see it the way I did so I simply nodded

"tell me what happened" he whispered still sitting with me wrapped in his arms on the floor

"I could not control my anger and I hit him, and continued to hit him till I felt Miss Ella stop me, she had found us and seen what I did but she did not leave me she forced me to pull myself together and we hid the body and once all was hidden she helped me get Paige to my room"

"I would like to thank this Miss Ella one day, she protected you like your mother should have and I will forever be in her debt for the deed she did that night in saving you both"

I nodded trying to stop the tears and drying my face

"We got Paige inside and I bathed her and cleaned her wounds, I stayed with her while slept and I knew that she was in pain but I tried to help by simply being with her" I sighed knowing I had helped but not as much as she had needed

"I sat that night thinking of my life and everything that happened, the man I had killed I did not regret that he was dead the idea that he had lived and hurt another girl like Paige would have killed me soul but I hated that it had been by my hand that he had died, then I heard the clock tower and thought happy birthday" I had not meant to say the last part but it had simply slipped out, my uncles head snapped up and looked at me

"this happened on your birthday ?" I nodded and he sighed

"I am so very sorry Willow, I should have stopped her from talking you that night, I should have fought harder"

I smiled sadly

"as much as I hated my life in London, I would not have met Paige and I would not have been there to save her that night and I could not bare the thought of what would have happened"

"yes" he nodded "there is more ?" I nodded and continued

"I cared for Paige the best I could, working to make sure I could buy food and Miss Ella often gave me coins and all the help I needed but I knew she was not getting well. Miss Paige accompanied me home after finished work one night so she could check on Paige. Lucy confronted me that night and it ended in a nasty words being spoken and I struck her" I glanced at him shyly from under my lashes

"do not look so shy, the woman you told me she had become is not my sister I do not regret that you defended yourself, I am proud" he smiled

"Miss Ella told me that Paige had caught a decease the night he attacked her, I think she called it syphilis but I can not be sure. It is slowly eating away at her body and she will not recover. She puts on a brave face for me but I can see the pain and fear in her eyes"

I knew she would die but talking about it made it impossible to not think about it and I was scared for her, but most of all I did not want to lose her

"I can not imagine your pain Little Lady" mu uncle whispered and smiled but I could see he was upset at the idea of such a young girl losing her life

"we will care for her and try to give her a very peaceful and loving remainder to her life dear" he smiled and I nodded

"The night I decided I was coming home and bringing Paige home with me was the night Lucy returned home with new man and I finally saw that she was never going to change, on some level inside me I had always hoped she would recover and become the mother I dreamt about and she would realise her mistake and we would come home together but I knew that it would not happen if I wanted to return to you I needed to do so without her" I smiled

"Miss Ella helped me, she made so many arrangements and prepared us for the journey ensuring we had food and water for the travel, and the night we left she again helped me get Paige ready and she bid us farewell with a request that I write to her often"

"I would very much like to include my own letter when you do send to her" he smiled and I knew as soon as I had talked of my fondness for Miss Ella that he would personally like to thank her

"The journey here was quiet and very simple, we stayed in rooms when we needed but I stayed awake as much as possible simply wanted to be home" I smiled my uncle pulled me into his arms once more

"I prayed every night for your return" he whispered and this time I had no chance of stopping the tears that broke free, I cried for everything I had lost, everything I had been through.

I cried for the happiness I felt now and for the pain I knew was going to come in the passing months.

My uncle held me as I cried whispering words of comfort and support to me but I did not listen to his words I simply took the comfort that I need from his embrace and the love I felt from him.

I do not know how long we remained sitting on the floor whilst I cried but soon I yawn as my eyes grew heavy

I felt uncles laugh rumble through his chest

"you must be tired dear, go rest I will wake you for food" he smiled and kissed my check, I could have gone to lay in my uncles room or even my mothers old room but I wished to be close to Paige so undressing and sliding in beside her I took her hand in mine and smiled

"I Love you Willow" Paige whispered beside me, and repeating my uncles words I smiled

"and I adore you Paige" with that I fell into a very peaceful sleep.


	13. 17th Part 3

I awoke to the smell of fresh bacon and apple pie, turning to face Paige I saw she was already awake

"hello" she smiled

"hello, did you sleep well" I smiled back

"the best i ever i have i believe" she laughed

Sitting up I stretched and looked around my old room, it was still the same as the day I left and just like before I left I looked down to see Daisy curled at the bottom on my bed, I smiled

"he was here when I awoke" Paige laughed

"he always slept on my bed as a child, I am not surprised that he is here" I smiled and climbed out of bed, beside the door was our bags I guess uncle had taken it upon himself to bring them inside whilst we slept, walking over and sorting through them I found two night gowns to wrap around ourselves before we headed down to eat.

I turned to see Daisy had crept his way up the bed until he lay at Paige's side with his head resting on her chest I laughed causing Paige to open her eyes

"you have a new friend" I smiled, seeing Paige so happy and smiling was like a breath of fresh air on a warm day.

"Come I am positive uncle has cooked more than needed" I smiled and helped her dress.

It was mid day but there was plenty of day light left. We slowly made our was down stairs, taking our time on each step so Paige did not lose balance when we made it to the kitchen door uncle was busy placing bowls of food on the table for us.

"come sit" he smiled when he finally saw us standing patiently watching him

I helped Paige sit before joining her, uncle had out done himself every food I could think to ask for was placed before us

"Please" he smiled as he placed two empty plates in front of us, I helped filled our plates and smiled with satisfaction when Paige dug in hungrily

Uncle joined us after placing cups of hot coffee for us and one for himself

we sat and enjoyed our food, chatting and laughing as we did and things were perfect both uncle and myself noticed as Paige would pass bits of food to Daisy under the table when she thought we were not watching.

Once I could not have eaten another bite myself and Paige retired into the reading room, each sitting in perfect silence so relaxed. Uncle cleaned up and joined us only for a moment

"both you girls are not aloud to enter upstairs until I am finished" he smiled and without a second word he headed up the stairs, Paige looked at me in wonder

"you have as good as a guess as I" I smiled

"Willow" Paige whispered and I turned my attention to her "could we sit outside for a moment or two, I wish to see the snow" she smiled and of course I did not want to deny her anything, so helping her from her seat and grabbing blankets we headed out onto the back porch.

The was a wooden seat there that uncle and I had sat on every evening when the stars were at their brightest.

"It is so very beautiful here" she whispered and I could not help but agree, from this seat you could see the fields, the river and then beyond them the beautiful purple of the lavender fields could be seen during the summer, and then fields spread as far as you could see, it was very beautiful indeed.

Daisy came to join us, laying at our feet as we talked

"Willow, when can I meet the grey eyed boy" she smiled shyly

"I do not know, I will go call on him tomorrow" I smiled my nerves at seeing Michael again growing

"he will be so happy to see you" Paige smiled "you must bring him to me as soon as possible" she laughed

"I have heard many stories of this wonderful boy, it would be nice to have a face for the name"

I looked away from her, my worries taken hold of me, Paige of course noticed

"are you upset ?" I nodded

"I am worried, what will I do if he has found another" it was more a question to myself then to Paige

"I do not have any worry that he has been waiting for you as you have for him" she smiled and took my hand she was watching me and I felt a little uneasy under her gaze

"I am sorry" she laughed when she caught herself "I have never noticed the dimple when you smile"

"according to my uncle I get it from my father" I smiled

"do you think of him ?" I nodded

"more so now then when I was younger, it would be nice so see where I get so much of myself from"

"I am sure he would be very proud of you Willow" Paige seemed to know exactly what I needed to hear when I was feeling sad or worried

seeing I needed to change the subject Paige laughed and squeezed my hand

"so tell me what shall we do for our first adventure" laughing I turned to face her and smiled, I was very much going to like having Paige home with me.

It had grew cold and I could see Paige shiver so I helped her inside and I sat reading to her from my uncles books, she had picked a novel of love and beauty.

It had seemed hours since my uncle had hurried himself up stairs and when he finally emerged he looked worn out, there was specks of white in his hair, on his skin and clothes but he was smiling, very pleased with himself

"girls come" he smiled and we helped Paige up the stairs, the closer we got I could smell the fresh paint that he had been using, I paused outside my room but he carried on until we stood outside of my mothers door, he turned to Paige

"your room my dear" and he pushed the door open, Paige gasped and I held her hand to steady her.

Inside which was once my mothers room now looked so fresh and open, a place Paige could call her own. The walls were a bright white and still looked a little wet, he had placed the large bed in the centre and its covers were bright colours, with matching cushions.

There was a large Mirror standing to one side, a cupboard for her belongings and then there was a small bear on a rocking chair beside the window, the chair my mother had refused to leave for most of my life.

"This is very kind" she whispered as I helped her sit in the chair

"this is your home now, it is only right you have a place to call your own" he smiled

"could I have some time alone, I would like to read" she smiled

"would you like to finish the book ?" after she nodded a ran down to bring it for her and left her in her room to relax

Uncle waited outside for me and tucked me under his arm

"that was very kind of you uncle" I smiled

"I have added a few things to your room" he smiled and I ran ahead of him to see

opening my door, I saw my old small bed gone, in its place a beautiful white framed bed stood, there was a chest at the foot, carved with birds.

I turned to my uncle and smiled

"how ?" he knew what I was asking when had be gotten such beautiful things

"whilst you rested I rode into town" he laughed and handed me a small box from his pocket, I looked at him and sighed

"you should not have" I whispered as I took the box from him, my hands began to shake as I opened it and smiled, inside lay a silver ring with a blue stone in the centre I pulled it into my hand and examined it.

It was the most powerful colour blue, it seemed to hold so many others, reds purples greens and yellows. My breath caught in my throat as I saw the writing carved inside

_'I adore you Little Lady'_

Placing it on my finger I throw my arms around my uncle

"thank you" I whispered shocked at his gift

"you deserve that and so much more my dear" he laughed and kissed my check

"I did not wish to go through your things, so I am afraid they are left to the side" he whispered and I nodded as I headed into my room, intending to sort through the bags we had from London, it saddened me that both mine and Paige's lives from London fit inside 5 bags but I shock the thought off as I began digging through them.

I had taken me a few hours to sort through our things and have then placed away, Paige had retired to her bed at some point tired from the day and as I quietly walked in not wanting to wake her, placing her things in her chest I wondered how much she would require sleep as she grew more ill, would she soon be bed ridden I had wished to show her the river and lavender fields before then.

I headed back to my room sitting at my writing table I knew now would be a perfect time to write the first of many letters to Miss Ella, so with Ink and quill in hand I began

_Dear Miss Ella_

_I am writing to inform you that both myself and Paige have arrived at the farm unharmed and in good spirits._

_My Uncle is so very pleased to have me home and has welcomed Paige into his home and heart, I know she will very comfortable and happy here whilst she cane._

_The pain of knowing what is to come is still strong and grows every day but I try to remain strong for Paige I do not wish her to see me fail._

_We both miss you and wish there had been a way to stay but our life was not destined to be in London. _

_I do so hope that yourself and the girls are in good health and staying together, you gave me a job and a friend when I needed one and you will always be a friend to me._

_You remember my promise there is always a home for you with me should you ever need so._

_I eagerly await your letter_

_All our love and well wishes_

_Eternally grateful_

_Willow + Paige_

Placing the letter into a envelop but not sealing it, I wrote the address on and headed down to find my uncle, he sat in the reading room, I handed him my letter

"I have written to Miss Ella, if you wish to add your own please do and could you post if when you next head into town" I smiled

"of course I think I will write now" I whispered and headed to his desk

I left him to write his letter in peace and headed to my room, looking through my window I saw the night sky was beginning to creep in and I smiled my first day home had been wonderful but I looked forward to my second, third and so on..

I bathed and changed into my evening gown I knocked on Paige's door

"enter" she called to me

"hello" I smiled as I closed the door behind me, she was sat in her chair looking out across the fields

"uncle is cooking our super, would you care to join me" I smiled, she nodded and helping her dress we joined him.

Again our meal was accompanied with chatting and laugher before settling in the reading room for the evening, Paige sat and listened as uncle and I took our turns in reading from a book, she soon drifted into sleep, seeing her so peaceful caused me to yawn and uncle followed

"Sleep seems to be calling us all" uncle laughed, we retired to our rooms uncle had carried Paige so we did not have to wake her.

I opened my door and walked inside uncle followed kissing my check and whispered good night

I blew out my candle and climber under the covers but before I closed my eyes I heard my uncle whisper to me from my door

"Michael will be returning tomorrow" I could hear the smile in his voice but he left before I could reply, I wanted so badly to ask where Michael had been if her was just returning, but as I lay down and looked at the night sky through my window I simply smile

_'My Michael would be home tomorrow'_

* * *

**I am a little worried about writing the next chapter i so wish for it to go down on here as good as i see it in my head lol **

**but anyway next chapter we finally have Willow reunited with the Grey Eyed Boy :D**

**let me know your thoughts**

**FantasyGirl**

**xoxox**


	14. february 18th 1676

_February 18th 1676_

_I felt his lips against mine and I melted into their touch, his hand resting on my back whilst his other was tangled in my hair somehow trying to pull me closer into his touch._

_I had waited so very long to have him kiss me like this, like he desired me, longed for me, could not live without me and finally I felt his passion._

_His lips broke from mine, his breathing coming in pants and a smile spread across those beautiful lips_

"_I love you Willow" he whispered_

"_I love you Michael" _

I awoke gasping my chest heaving from my dream, my body was tense and felt like a spring I could still remember the feel of his lips on mine and my body was very warm at the idea, jumping up and making my way to the sink I splashed the ice water on my face trying to calm my rising temperature that continued to grow as I thought of Michael.

In all the time I had dreamt of Michael I had never had such a vivid dream, a one that left me craving more and my body tingling in anticipation.

It had began with me expressing my feeling of joy at seeing him again and suddenly I had been wrapped in his arms, but I had not been angry or upset I had enjoyed it and never wished to be released.

"not lady like" I whispered to the reflection in the mirror starring back at me, I knew I was worried of my up coming meeting with Michael but I could not have such thought over ruling my body when I did so.

I would not be able to sleep so I simply dressed in my gown and headed to make breakfast I could not hear my uncle up and moving so assume he was still sleeping.

Hoping that cooking would take my mind of the day so started, humming the sing my uncle had hummed to me as a child, that is why I did not hear him join me, he stood in the door way watching me, he gave a girly scream when I turned to find him smiling at me

"you scared the wits from me" I laughed

"sorry Little Lady" he smiled and joined me "good morning" he kissed my check

"did I hear you humming our song ?" he smiled as he helped to cook, cracking the eggs into the pan that I had heated

"yes, I hum it to Paige when she has a bad night ever since THAT night" I sighed

"I am sure she appreciates it" he smiled and I carried on placing the plates around the table

we continued in silence as we both cooked, it reminded me of our routine as a child when I had awoken early to help prepare breakfast we would dance around each other in perfect sync, I smiled

Once all food was prepared I turned to uncle

"could you make fresh coffee whilst I go wake Paige ?" he nodded as I headed off, wanting to make her feel that this room truly was her very own space I knocked and awaited her reply

"come inside" her voice was stronger today, when I entered the room she was already awake sitting up in her bed

"good morning" I smiled

"indeed it is" she laughed, she moved over her bed and stood on her own I looked at her surprised

"I feel stronger today" she smiled and yet I was worried

"I have no allusion that I will recover form this but the days I wake feeling like this I intend to make the most whilst I am able" she smiled pulling the gown round her shoulders

"very well, as long as you give me your promise you will rest when you feel the need"

"of course" she nodded as she took my hand and we headed down for breakfast as we passed my room I saw Daisy still lay on my bed

"come boy" I called and we waited till he followed he seemed to move slower, I knew he was growing old however I had never truly thought about the fact that Daisy would not always be in my life the thought upset me but Paige pulled at my arm demanding my attention.

"good morning girls" uncle smiled as we entered the kitchen taking our seats.

Paige's appetite seemed to have grown from yesterday as she ate all that she could, uncle smiled as he watched her causing a deep red blush to cross her face when she caught his eye

"sorry" she whispered lowering her head

"do not be sorry dear, it is quite refreshing seeing a young girl with a good appetite" he laughed

"Willow was a very fussy eater as a child" he smiled at me, he pushed a plate with the remaining bacon on it towards Paige

"please do not stop for us" he smiled as she took the finale pieces handing one down for Daisy and chewing on the last herself.

"do you have plans for the day ?" I puzzled looking at uncle, seeing he had placed his travel bag on the side

"yes, I am heading into town there are a few things I need to arrange" he smiled

"could I accompany you, I would very much like to go into town" Paige smiled shyly

"I would be delighted to have your company, we can drop into Mrs Rose's" he smiled, forgetting she did not understand who Mrs Rose was, I turned to Paige

"she is the bakers wife, she create the most beautiful of pastries" I smiled

"I would like that" she smiled at my uncle

"and you my dear Little Lady ?" he held a hint of mischief in his eyes, as he knew very well what I intended to do today

"she intended to visit the grey eyed boy" Paige giggled

"oh, so you have heard of our dear Michael" my uncle whispered very amused

"shhh now" I muttered and began to clear the table

"sorry dear" uncle whispered as he took the plates from my hands

"you girls go dress for the day I will clean" he waved his hands to us to leave and I took Paige's hand in mine

"what will I wear ?" she looked worried, not sure if her dresses would be appropriate

"anything you wish" I smiled and walked into her room, I found her royal blue dress and matching gloved and hat, she smiled as I helped her dress being careful not to tighten her corset to much that if made her short for breath.

Once she was dressed she look very beautiful, I sat her down beside the mirror and started on her hair. Pinning her blonde locks so that the ringlets fell down to her mid back and then placing her hat in place, I smiled at her reflection in the mirror

"could you apply a touch of powder ?" she smiled, Paige had never been a fan of the powders we were required to wear whilst working, I nodded and went into my room to fetch the bag

I applied powder and pinched her checks to make them glow, she looked wonderful when she stood you could not tell that she suffered when looking at her

"come I will come wave you off" I smiled and took her arm in the crook of mine

My uncle had readied the horses and cart and was waiting outside, he smiled when he saw us

"Miss Paige you are a treat for the eyes" he smiled taking her hand and helping her get seated

"oh Paige I forgot the old horse that brought you home, he is in the barn and has new shoes and plenty of food" he smiled

"Andrew I called him" I laughed as I waved goodbye watching them leave my stomach grew twisted and I felt the butterflies growing, I needed to get dressed.

I headed up to my room intending to find the most beautiful dress I had, I pulled open my cupboards but found nothing that I found fitting, falling down onto my bed it was the I noticed a small piece of paper placed against my pillow

_'so seek the chest in my room'_

that was all it read but I would know my uncles hand anywhere, I stood and walked into his room and at the far side there was a large brown wooden chest. It took some pull to open it and I could see why my uncle had wanted to see, inside lay dresses that had belonged to my mother.

I pulled them from the chest and very carefully carried them into my room laying them on my bed, they were very beautiful but at the bottom lay the most beautiful dress I had ever seen, A beautiful gold bodice embroidered with beautiful beads that formed into a delicate flower pattern, cream lace covered the cleavage and joined the ruffled sleeves. A fall of gold material fell from the waist with a hop skirt, again embroidered with the same detail as the bodice. A matching hat, cream gloves and a pair of my mothers finest boots accompanied it.

I felt worried holding the dress against me looking at my reflection this dress was the most finest thing I had held, and I felt a little intimidated wearing such a beautiful dress, but the idea of seeing my Michael again dresses so fine made me smile.

Fastening my own corset was a challenge but I managed then slipping the under dress and them the dress on I felt like a real lady, the ones I saw in London that rode in carriages and had men falling at their feet.

Once I was dressed I stood and looked at my reflection, the dress fit me perfectly enhancing my curves and creating a perfect hourglass waist. My brown hair pinned to one side fell in a wave of curls, my checks pink and glowing.

My nerves took control as I felt my chest tighten and my hands shake, but I took deep breaths to control myself and turned from my room. Heading down the stairs I had to hold the rail after almost tripping on the dress twice I opened the door and took a deep breath, I did not know when Michael would return as my uncle claimed so I sat on the seat and waited.

My mind dove into all the thoughts I had not allowed myself to think of, what if my Michael was not my Michael any longer, if he belonged to another would I survive seeing him happy with another, her baring his children and spending her nights in his arms the place I should have been.

It should be I that spends my life at his side, my lips he kissed goodnight and good morning, my swollen stomach he touched with such tenderness as his child grew within me.

I tried to calm myself at the idea I was to late, my uncle said he would return today did that mean he no longer lived with his father perhaps he lived with his life.

The longer I sat and waited the closer I became to returning to my room and giving up my fantasy that he and I belonged together, but just as I was about to raise to my feet and do so I saw a carriage heading up the small path that lead to the Blackwood's home and I knew it was Michael himself, my heart told me so. I stood and took a deep breath as I stepped off the porch, grateful that over night the finale snow had melted and the ground dried a little so it did not cling to the bottom of my dress.

I lifted the front of my dress as I walked but my eyes never left the carriage that continued on its path.

My heart was pounding in my chest, I could hear the blood rushing in my ears and I could feel my body shaking.

The carriage pulled to a stop and the driver opened the door, stepping out first was Michaels Father, he still looked handsome and very proud, he waited with hand held out for his wife Mrs Blackwood, she took it and stepped out in a beautiful green dress, she always had looked so elegant in green.

Out stepped a older man dressed in very fine wear he must be of high society, as snobbish as it sound his clothing and body language scream _'I have the finest things in life' _he held his hand out for a woman I assumed be be his wife or mistress, she to was dresses in a way that scream high society but they are the people I did not care to see so I held my breath.

Next out stepped the boy I had been awaiting and dreading seeing, he was dressed in his best wear and must have grown so much in hight, there was no doubt he would certainly tower over myself, I saw his brown curls pushed behind his ears, and then he turned slightly and I finally saw his face.

A strong jaw line, perfect nose, beautiful full lips but it was his eyes that caught my attention they remain the truest form of grey but yet they seem so much more beautiful then I remembered, perhaps it was because to a child I had not seen their true beauty or I had been away so long I had forgotten their true beauty but either way they was dazzling.

I stood perfectly still as he held his hand out, I knew they only did this for a female they held in high value so I began to panic as a small delicate hand took his and out stepped the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, she wore a pure white dress that fit her perfectly, her long blonder hair braided down her back, she had snow white skin and pink lips, the bluest eyes that seemed to hold the secrets of the world and she smiled at him with such love in them, that my heart broke watching him smile in return. I wanted to run back to the farm but my feet were rooted in place.

Once she was clear of the carriage the driver closed the door and returned to his seat he pulled away, Michael and the girl on his arm headed inside followed by the older couple, I wondered if they were the young woman's parents she did hare the same shade of blonde hair as the woman, his father followed but his mother I noticed did not move and until I met her gaze I did not understand why, I saw the realization cross her face and the smile that blessed her lips, I was close enough to hear the gasp come from her mouth and the words she muttered

"bless the angels" and she stepped closer as if to come to me, realising that his wife was not at his side his father turned and saw me, he joined his wife both with smiles on their lips and I was happy to see them I truly was but it broke my heart to see Michael with another that I could not return that smile I watched his father and whilst he smiled and seemed happy there was a worried expression in his eyes for what I did not know.

Then finally after what felt like an eternity Michael turned

"Mother ? Father ?" he questioned moving to stand at their side he followed their gaze and saw me standing at the side of a field watching him, he stood frozen in his place

"Willow" he whispered to himself but I saw my name on his lips and my heart jumped in reply, his father pattered his shoulder as he pulled his unwilling wife inside, ushering the girl and her parents along with them, I could see the curiosity and jealousy on her face as she saw the way I held Michael;s attention.

Michael finding his feet began to slowly walk towards me and I followed his movement, the lump in my throat stopping me from speaking out and soon he stood within arms reach of me

we stood in silence simply watching the other unsure how to start but I suddenly found my voice

"hello" I whispered

"hello" he smiled and I gasped as seeing the beauty of his smile close

"its has been a long time Michael"

"to long Willow" he smiled and reached for my hand, I willing gave him it of course and felt the electric current run through me as his held it

"When did you return ?" he muttered, I could see that he was finding it hard to express his words

"sunrise yesterday" I smiled softly "my uncle informed me that you would return today" I added unsure if he would wonder why I came today and not the day before

we did not speak after that he simply watched me and I was unsure what I should say, I was worried he found it difficult being around me perhaps we had grown to far apart during my time in London, many be he did not feel the friendship we once had, my mind ran away with its self and I forgot my surroundings

I was suddenly pulled into his arms, my head rested against his chest and I could hear his heart beating as strong as mine I wrapped my arms around his waist and sighed in relief he had missed me as I had missed him.

"I can not believe I have you in my arms once more" he whispered so quiet I do not know if it was intended for me to hear but I was not about to speak and ruin this moment I had dreamed of for so very long

far too soon he pulled back to look down at me

"you look beautiful" he whispered and I felt the blush run across my face causing him to smile and run his finger down my check

"I prayed you would return to me for so very long" he smiled "now you stand before me"

I placed my hand in his and smiled, he ran his eyes over my body and I felt a shiver run through me when he did so, his eyes lay on my chest and I was about to look away embarrassed when his hand reached out and touched the locket round my neck

"you still have it ?" he whispered shocked

"I wear it everyday" I smiled

"I am glad as it was intended to always be here and no where else" he whispered and he placed his hand over the place my heart beats

I was feeling the effect his hand on my chest had so I pulled away slightly, taken his hand in mine again I smiled

"would you care to walk with me ?"

"always" he whispered to himself before nodding

We began walking without realising where we were headed to, I think it was simply habit to head to the river, the open air was nippy against my skin and I shivered ever so slightly but Michael noticed he removed his Jacket and placed it would my shoulders

"thank you" I smiled up at him.

The river bank looked bare with no flowers growing or green grass covering the banks but it was still my most favoured place to be.

There was a fallen tree that had proved a seat to rest on Michael followed and joined me, I turned my body so I could face him and smiled

"The memories I have of growing up on this river bank" he laughed and I nodded

he reached for my hands

"I can not express how wonderful it is to have you home" he smiled and leaned down to me gently touching his lips to my check "I have missed you Willow" he whispered as he pulled away slowly

"I have missed you also Michael, there was not a day that you did not cross my mind"

"how have you been Michael ?" I smiled

"very well, your uncle explained to me what had happened when I had not seen you for days, I missed my best friend" she smiled "but eventually I became the young man you see before you" he laughed and straightened his shoulders making him seem taller then he already was

"and a handsome young man you became" I whispered before I could stop myself and then I turned from him in pure embarrassment, I felt as if my I would burn from the heat across my checks but Michael simply laughed

"why thank you, my lady" he smiled

"how of you, have you been well ?" he smiled, and I did not know how to answer I had never lied to Michael but I did not wish to go into detail of my Life in London and the things I had been through and most off all the things I had done, how would I explain to him that I am a killer. I could not bare to see the pain on his face as I told him, so I simply avoid the question

"good now I am here with you" I smiled and it worked he laughed and turned to face me

"I visit your uncle often did he mention" he smiled

"no he did not, that was very kind of you to keep him company" I truly was so very grateful my uncle being lonely had been a strong worry of mine, it was calming to know Michael had visited him when I had not been there

"I was worried he would be very lonely without me and Lucy" I muttered

"Did you return with your mother ?" he broke the silence for that I was happy

"no, Lucy remains in London" I sighed he looked down at me

"London, that is where she took you" he muttered, I simply nodded not really wishing to speak of

my time in London yet he looked like he wanted to ask me a question but thought otherwise and shock his head a touch

"yes ?" I waited with a smiled

"why do you call your mother Lucy ?" he seemed puzzled but I did not want to go into detail of the many ways Lucy had failed me as a mother

"she was not a mother to me, she never had been she many have created and given birth to me but she was no mother"

he seemed to realise it was a touchy subject and simply nodded and again we fell into an uncomfortable silence, I so badly wanted to ask about the young woman he had been with but perhaps he would find me rude or pushy

"Your uncle must be so very happy your home"

I smiled and nodded "yes, I would have returned far sooner if I had been able to" I smiled

"I would have returned you home if I had known how to find you" he sighed sadness filling his voice

"do not, this is a happy occasion" I smiled and pattered his hand

"your mother and father looked well" I smiled, knowing that I would have to ask soon or I may die from embarrassment if I declare my love and he does not return it, if he has love for the blonde haired girl at his home

"yes they are very well" he smiled "thank you, they have missed you terribly my mother often thought of you and she and father would visit your uncle in hopes that he had received word from your mother"

I felt a stab of sadness at the idea of his mother and father missing me, they had been like a second family to me as I grew up they always welcomed me with open arms and there was many occasions when I need a women to speak to and Mrs Blackwood became my confidant when I needed one.

I felt my hands become warm and sweaty, my heart increase its none stop pounding as I thought about my next words but I needed to know so badly so I swallowed my fear and asked

"the young woman earlier ..." I cut off unsure how to continue, Michaels hand slipped from mine and I felt my heart stop beating what if he told me the words I feared _'she is my intended' _

"her name is Annabell, her father wishes to work with mine" he sighed quietly, his voice had become very unsure

I swallowed the lump in my throat and sighed

"are you courting ?" I waited for his reply dread in my heart, if he said no I would not be able to control myself as I pulled his lips to mine but if he replied yes my heart was about to shatter

he did not answer me he seemed lost in his thoughts, I already knew my answer he was, she was his and I had been so childish to believe he had waited for me, he was a handsome young man of course he had began to court the girls in town.

I felt my eyes sting at the tears that wanted to fall and I did not want him to see me cry he would then know I harboured feelings for him and I did not want him to see how broken I was due to his words or lack of words.

I stood and began to walk away from my Michael

"I should be returning home, uncle will be home shortly" I muttered as my poor excuse for leaving, he did not speak or try to stop me from leaving and as soon as I was out of his sigh I felt my feet running I lifted my dress so I would not fall

"Willow" I heard him call after me but the tears had already began to pour and I did not stop

"Please" he called as he followed after me, I could hear his feet gaining on me and I tried to run faster but it was no use, I felt his arm grip mine and spin me to face him

"Willow please listen to me" he gasped short of breath, I could feel my chest raising and falling fast my lungs needed more air

"My father intends for me to court Annabell yes, her father offered as a way to show how commitment in the work deal he is" I tired to pull away from him, a little shock that her father would use his daughters happiness, and marriage as a thing to aid his business

"Michael I do not wish to hear this" I muttered trying to hide my tears, I turned my face away from him

"my father has been pushing since last fall to court her" his words were killing me could he not see this

"Michael, no" I sighed trying again to pull free of his grip but he only tightened it further

"please allow me to leave" my voice barely a whisper

"Willow I …" I pulled my arm from his hand before he could finished and turned to leave but again he stopped me spinning me round to face him, I waited for his words but they did not come instead his hand lifted my chin and his lips were pressed against mine in a hungrily form, his hand on my back pulled me closer and my common sense and right of mind betrayed me allowing my body to respond, I moved my lips against him wanting more of him as much as I could have, my hand reach to hold the back of his neck and I leaned upon my toes to kiss him deeply and with more passion.

I felt my body screaming at me begging for more, I had known for some time now that I had loved Michael but right this second with his lips against mine and his hands on my body I realised just how deeply my love for Michael ran, how much I longed for him.

But I would get hurt more deeply when he returned to his Annabell, and that thought was like ice water over my skin and pushed him from me and took a deep breath

"this is wrong" I muttered

"it is far from wrong" he whispered his eyes still closed a look of pure bliss on his face

"you are courting Michael" I snapped angry at how he could treat the girl this way, he shock his head

"no"

"you just informed me that your father arranged it ..." he cut me off placing his hand over my mouth

"would you listen to me you infuriating woman" he smirked

"my father has intended for me to begin courting Annabell since last fall" I closed my eyes waiting for the finale blow "but I have refused him since last fall and will continue to do so" he sighed and my eyes snapped open

"you did ?" I asked shocked, it was very rare that Michael refused his father anything, he nodded smiling

"why ?"

"my silly Willow there has only every been one girl, and I gave my heart to her so very long ago" he whispered his eyes on my locket, he lifted it in his hand turning it over

"Michael and Willow, Eternal" he read from the locket

"do you not realise, even as a boy you were my everything" he whispered, and I could not believe the words he was saying, everything I had wanted he was saying we could be together, he loved me and I loved him

I felt the tear continue but this time they were for pure happiness

"I have waited for you to return to me since the moment you left" he whispered and I could not control my body when I heard the love he held for me in his voice I pushed myself against him causing both of us to lose our balance and we fell to the ground, I was rested upon Michael but I truly did not care about the inappropriateness of this situation I pressed my lips to his, all the love I felt for him pouring into this kiss, I had dreamt of kissing this man and yet it did not do him justice, his lips felt like the perfect fit for mine, like he was made to kiss me and I was made to be in his arms.

I pulled back from the kiss a little surprised at my behaviour

"that was not very lady like" I smiled shyly, his roaring laughter caused me to gasp, his hand rested on my check

"oh how much I love you my beautiful Willow" he whispered

"I have waited to hear you say those words" I smiled into his hand "my love"

* * *

**I would like to say Thank You to :**

**Emmiey**

**Littlealicecullen1901**

**Riakiki**

**Nanashewolf**

**for their reviews it means a lot when people take the time to comment on your stories, and its of course nice to hear how they feel about what they read.**

**So i am very pleased with how this chapter turned out :D**

**Did you enjoy it ? **

**Did it flow easily ?**

**but most important, did you feel the Love that is intended between them lol**

**FantasyGirl**

**xoxox**


	15. 18th Part 2

I lay with my head rested on his chest simply listening to the beat of his heart, a smile on my lips.

I had never been so relaxed and soothed in all my life

"Willow" Michaels voice called me from my day dreams, I did not reply with words far to relaxed to try so I simply hmm'd to let him know I had heard him

"we need to stand" he laughed as he wiggled from beneath me extending his hand to help me to my feet, once we both stood I turned to face him

"your parents will be worried about you" I smiled and he turned his head to look at his home

"I should return and speak with my father" he sighed I placed my hand on his chest over his heart

"I will accompany you if you would like ?" he nodded taking a deep breath and hand in hand we walked to his home, my nerves at speaking with his father hit me, what if he disproved or the arrangement to court Miss Annabell could not be changed, he had arranged it with her father after all.

We reached the door but before we entered I pulled at his hand pausing his step, I tried to fix my dress and hair so it did not look like I had just rolled around a field with their son, Michael pulled a twig from my hair and laughed, checking to see we had no witnesses I leaned on my toes and kissed his lips quickly

"together" he whispered and we stepped into his home, I had been in many times as a child and whilst it looked the same, I was different now I was no longer the girl next door best friends with their son, I was the young woman intending to court their son

His mother hearing our return came to welcome us, she had a beautiful smile on her lips and when she saw us hand in hand her eyes told me she knew everything and she was still happy

"Willow my dear, I am so pleased to see you" she whispered as she hugged me

"you also Mrs Blackwood" I laughed

"my you have grown into a beautiful young woman" she laughed as she took my arm in the crook of hers "come dear I have friends I would like you to meet" she walked into the reading room and Michael followed close behind a nervous look on his face

before we entered his mother turned to Michael

"your father is in his study, dear" she smiled and nodded her head for him to leave us, he looked at me worried

"Willow will be fine with me dear" she ushered him off and we walked to greet her guests

"Willow I would like to introduce you to Mr Newel, Mrs Newel and their daughter" she smiled

Mr Newel nodded his head at me but did not move, his wife glanced me over and smiled but Miss Annabell glared at me

"pleasured" I muttered shyly

"Miss Willow was Michael's best friend as they grow up, she lives at the farm across from us" Mrs Blackwood smiled sweetly offering me a seat, I smiled and sat

"we had high hopes of a marriage between Michael and herself" she smiled at me and I could see the gleam in her eyes, I had always knew her hopes she often expressed how she _'loved me as a daughter already'_ so her statement did not phase me but it did cause me to blush

Annabell gasped when she heard this but her father shhh'd her quickly

"so dear how are you ? Well I hope"

"very well thank you, glad to be home with my uncle" I smiled and that reminded me

"Michael informed me you made a habit of visiting him, keeping him company whilst I was gone I am very grateful I hope you know"

"nonsense dear Your uncle is a great friend of ours, it was for our pleasure I assure you"

she smiled and pattered my hand easing some of my nerves at being sat in a room with people I did not know

Mrs Blackwood turned to her guests and smiled

"Willow recently returned from an extended vacation with her mother, Michael missed her terribly" she smiled kindly at me not wishing to discus my personal business with strangers and yet feeling the need to explain my absence the parts years, they nodded but I could see they were not pleased at hearing how much Michael had missed me

"where is it you visited dear ?" Mrs Newel smiled

"London, ma'am" I smiled

"how nice" Annabell sneered from our side

"oh I am sorry, Willow this is Annabell Newel she is a year or so younger than yourself she has visited often in the hopes of catching Michaels eye but he knew his heart" Mrs Blackwood smiled feeling protect of me against Annabell's crude behaviour she did not wish to embarrass the girl simply reminded her of her place whilst also portraying the relationship that Michael and I shared.

Annabell looked positively outrages and I feared she would say something that would upset Mrs Blackwood deeply, but to my surprise she took a deep breath and turned to her mother

"Mother, may I get some fresh air ?" Annabell whispered, her mother gave her a simple nod and she stood leaving the room. It was then I heard Michael making his way to us with his father, when they came in view I saw the smile on his lips and his fathers arm round his shoulders

I stood to greet them and Michael waited whilst his father came to me, I was immediately wrapped in his arms

"oh my dear, welcome home" he smiled and pulled back

"let me look at you" he muttered gazing me over "yes a very fine young woman" he smiled seeing how uncomfortable I was with his guests being present

"so dear Michael tells me he wishes to court you, I will of course have to have words with your uncle but I assume he will already be planning the same" he laughed when I nodded and turned scarlet red

"do not worry dear, now I have business that unfortunately I require Michael for but I would Like to invite yourself and your uncle over for super tonight" he smiled

"I will take my leave and see you tonight sir" I smiled and he squeezed my hand I walked towards Michael and then a thought came to me turning back to his father

"Mr Blackwood"

"yes dear ?" he smiled

"I have a friend staying with me, my uncle has taken to her also would it be ..."

"oh of course dear bring the sweetheart along we would like to meet her" Mrs Blackwood laughed and I turned to leave, Michael took my hand and walked me to the door

"I will see you tonight, my love" I whispered as I kissed his lips

"I love you" he whispered to me as I hugged him goodbye

"and I adore you" I smiled, I left him with a smile on his lips he new the value of those words to me, he heard my uncle say them often enough

As I walked home I could not help but smile, until I saw young Annabell sitting beside the apple tree, she looked upset and I felt a stab at my heart knowing I had caused it.

I was about to walk to her and try to emend what I had caused but as she heard me near her she lifted her head and glared at me, there was so much hatred in her eyes I simply turned and cariied on my way home, I was excited to share the events of this morning with Paige and inform her of tonight's super.

I entered the home to find my uncle and Paige had already returned, they sat in the reading room I could hear Paige laughing at the conversation with my uncle.

I clear my throat as I walked in and smiled when I saw their awaiting gaze, they both equally wanted to know the outcome of my meeting with Michael

"Mr Blackwood requests we join his family for super tonight" I smiled and could not contain the the smile that broke across my face they undoubtedly knew the outcome, I was blissfully happy and nothing would take the smile from face today.

I sat down beside Paige, uncle kissed my check and informed us her was going to prepare lunch for us

"so ?"Paige smiled

"we are courting" I laughed and took her hands in mine "I am so very happy"

"so I finally get to meet him tonight" she smiled, she glanced down at my dress "that is beautiful" she gasped as if she had only just noticed my attire

"it was my mothers" I smiled sadly, I looked up to meet her gaze "there is many in my room, you can have the pick of them tonight" I smiled at the excitement in her eyes

"did he kiss you ?" I nodded and laughed when she giggled like a young girl

"he kissed me first in anger and passion then I pushed him to the ground and kissed him" I laughed, I had not heard my uncle return until his voice broke our laugher

"that Little Lady was not very lady like at all" he smiled

"the exact words I told Michael" I laughed

Tonight was going to be wonderful ..

"are you still dressing ?" Uncle's voice called up the stairs, he was becoming impatient he had been calling every few minutes to see if we were finished yet

"Uncle, we are almost finished" I laughed as I called down and turned back to Paige.

She looked amazing, she had chosen a royal blue dress that had a matching sash to cover her shoulders, I braided her hair so that it curled at her shoulders.

We stood in front of the mirror looking at our attire and smiling, I was dressed in a deep red dress that clung to my curves and had a lace sash for my shoulders. My hair hung lose with a simple delicate red flower clip keeping one side pushed behind my ear, we look truly darling.

"girls" uncle called up the stairs once more and we knew it was time to go, I grabbed my locket and placed it round my neck, my ring from uncle on my finger and Paige at my side.

Uncle was dressed in a smart black suit, he waited at the foot of the stairs for us

"you both look beautiful" he smiled as we stood beside him, he had been into town to get a bottle of wine to bring to supper tonight, we waited whilst he blow out the candles in the reading room and then we headed out into the nippy night air.

We walked with Paige in the centre holding on to our arms, she had been good today, her strength had stayed with her throughout the day, she had as promised taken a nap before we had gotten ready tonight as she had become a little tired.

But she had a spring in her step as we walked, uncle smiled as her and he caught her eye

"I am excited to meet Michael, the boy with the grey eyes" she laughed, we walked across the fields to Michaels home, uncle rang the bell as we stood and waited to be welcomes.

It was Mr Blackwood that opened the door with a smile, he ushered us inside from the cold

"welcome" he smiled and shock my uncles hand

"thank you for the invitation" my uncle smiled, he and Mr Blackwood had been very good friends for many years before I was born, he was here the day Michael was born he sat with Mr Blackwood to calm his nerves as Mrs Blackwood gave birth to their son.

"good evening, Willow" he smiled and kissed my check and then turned to Paige

"my apologises, Andrew this is my niece Paige" my uncle smiled, and I saw Paige beam with pride when he called her his niece

"the pleasure is mine, Miss Paige" Mr Blackwood smiled and kissed her check also

we made our way into the dinning room, where Mrs Blackwood awaited us with Michael, he smiled when he saw me and came to my side, I saw him lean closer to kiss me before he remembered we were in front of his parents and my uncle, so quickly he kissed my check instead

"you look beautiful" he whispered to me, and then he turned to see Paige

"Michael, this is my best friend and sister Paige" I smiled

"Paige this is my Michael" I blushed when she smiled at me

"it is a pleasure to meet you, Paige" Michael smiled

"and you also Michael, I have heard many stories of the grey eyed boy" she giggled, he turned to look down at me and smirked

"is that so" he smiled and took her hand leading her to her seat, then he returned to seat me beside her before joining us.

The meal Mrs Blackwood had prepared was delightful, and the conversation throughout was wonderful. I caught myself very often glancing at Michael at my side, he always had the smallest of smiles on his lips and he also could not keep his eyes from me.

Once we had finished eating and retired to the reading room for tea, Michael, his father and my uncle had gone to the garden for his father could have a smoke.

I sat beside Paige chatting with Mrs Blackwood

"so dear are your parents in London still ?" she smiled down at Paige

"no ma'am, I am a orphan" Paige whispered quietly looking down at her hands, I took them in mine and smiled

"Paige is now apart of our family now Mrs Blackwood" I smiled

"Willow dear, even as a child you called me Sarah there is no need to be so formal with myself or Andrew" she laughed and turned to Paige

"if you are Willow's family then you also must call me Sarah" she smiled

"it must be a change from the streets of London to the humble country side" she laughed

"the city was not very kind to unfortunates like myself, Willow did not treat me like a street rat and she gave me a home" Paige smiled and took Paige's hand in hers, she was about to speak when she felt the temperature of Paige's skin, I knew it ran cold but I had become accustomed to it now

"oh dear, you feel like death would you like some tea ?"Sarah smiled but of course she did not understand the truth behind her words, Paige looked away taking a deep breath

"could I use your rest room ?"

"of dear, it is down the hall in the left" Sarah whispered feeling a little uncomfortable that she had unknowingly upset Paige

"Oh dear, I am afraid I have upset young Paige" she whispered looked truly worried

"you did not knowingly do so, Sarah" I took her hands and a deep breath

"there is I must share with you concerning Paige, Paige had a decease that is slowly taking her life" I whispered, her hand snapped to cover her mouth

"oh the sweet dear" she muttered to herself, she had tears in her eyes "I assume it is not contagious" she nodded not really needed me to conform but I nodded anyway, I could Paige returning and sat back slowly Sarah tried to remain calm and hide her emotions but she could not

The moment Paige sat back beside me she could feel the change in the atmosphere, she leaned over and took Sarah's hand

"please do not feel uncomfortable"she whispered

"I am sorry dear, I simple can not bare the idea of such a young girl dying so soon" she whispered, unable to keep her tears at bay longer

"Sarah please do not cry, I will be frank with you life in London for a girl like myself is not kind, I will have undoubtedly would have grown up being a night walker so I could proved for myself which would have resulted in a early death for myself, so you see the night Willow saved me she also gave me a life outside of the gloom I lived" she smiled

"Willow saved you, How so ?" Sarah puzzled, Paige looked to me and I sighed I would have to share part of my story also

"When my mother forced me to move to the City with her, she as you know was not quite a mother she could not provide for me so I was left to provide for myself, A lovely woman hired me as a server in the bar not far from our home there is where I met Paige." I smiled

"we became friends almost instantly and I felt very protective of her, as you can assume life in that form of work is hard we had to bare with many difficult situations" Sarah understanding my meaning gasped and nodded for me to continue

"there was a man that became a frequent customer and always I felt very such a strong unease around him, one evening Paige had finished her work earlier then I and I bid her goodnight, shortly after I began my walk home" I felt my breath hitch and I did not wish to go into detail of the night, for fear of upsetting myself and Paige

"I will not give you detail but the man had attacked Paige in a alley and intended to hurt her in a dreadful way, I stopped him and made sure he could not hurt her taking her home and caring for her with the help of the lady who hired me, Miss Ella" I smiled and so did Paige thinking of our friend in the city.

"oh my, I am so very grateful you where there that night to protect young Paige" she smiled at me and turned to Paige

"if you ever find yourself in need of a old woman's voice, you come to me dear my door is always open to you and Willow" she smiled

"that's very kind, thank you" Paige smiled, we continued to chat and I noticed Sarah tried so very hard to keep the topic as far from that night and our past as she could.

The gentlemen joined us once more for a brief chat before the night ended, I sat with Michael at my side, Paige had leaned into my uncle and closed her eyes her breathing had become shallow and I knew she had fallen asleep

"I apologise, she becomes very tired very quickly" I smiled hoping they would not be offended

"nonsense dear, she can rest if she wishes" Sarah smiled, Andrew looked at her confused not knowing the story behind Paige, but she pattered his hand "later dear" she whispered

"I believe I will take Paige home to rest" mu uncle smiled and lifted Paige into his arms she stirred and opened her eyes

"oh, I'm sorry" she whispered finding it hard to keep her eyes open

"do not apologise dear, go home and rest" Sarah smiled and kissed her check "will you visit me tomorrow, give me a reason to bake a pie" she smiled when Paige nodded excitedly

My uncle turned to me and smiled "I will warm your water ready" he smiled and bid us goodbye, before leaving with a worn out Paige resting in his arms.

"would you like to take a walk ?" Michael smiled, nodding I turned to Sarah and Andrew

"thank you for this evening"

"it was our pleasure dear" Andrew smiled

I took Michael's hand in mine and we stepped out into the night air, he wrapped his jacket around my shoulders I smiled

"to the river" he laughed, and we began to walk slowly down the fields path

"Willow, would it be rude of me to ask about your life in London ?" Michael whispered from my side

"The night my mother took me from my home was one of the worst in my life I never wished to leave but she did not listen, I was hers to take. She found a small home for us but it was in poor condition and not very comforting in a new city"

we had reached the river as we had talked and we sat down on the ground and I leaned into his arms

"She claimed she would find work but it was not what happened, she found a job but it was not something that a woman should seek to be. She sold her love to men and soon it became that I was the one that needed to provide for myself so I was forced to find work"

"you should not have had to work, my love" he sighed and leaned his head against my shoulder

"I found work in a bar serving the men we had to work as they insulted us and propositioned us but that was not the worst, the woman there Miss Ella she protect us girls as much as able but sometimes it was out of her control. With the job there was certain act that came with it, eventually we were required to share a bed with the men who paid. Miss Ella tried to swayed them towards the older girls who had already lost that part of themselves but sometimes she could not"

"Willow did …." I could hear the worry and pain in his voice, I turned to face him

"no my love, the only man I will share myself with will be you" I smiled and kissed his lips gently

"I worked as a server until the night I returned home, it is also where I found Paige" I smiled thinking of my friend

"she was such a caring and loving girl even after the hard life she had lived, she is a orphan you see, completely alone in the world so there was no one to care for her, children such as herself are name street rats because they can not care for themselves but Miss Ella gave her a job like she did I and she protected her like I"

"I am grateful" Michael smiled

but my expression changed to one of pure worry and fear for what I was about to tell him next, he noticed the change in me

"what is it my love ?" he whispered

"Paige was attacked one evening"

"oh no" he gasped

"She had finished her work before I and so left before I, but whilst I walked home I heard a scream and wanted to help so I found the place a man had a girl pushed against the wall and he was hurting her and then I saw it was Paige who had screamed and I needed so very badly to help her, so I found a large stone and crept closer until I struck him"

"you saved Paige" he smiled kissing my lips, I shock my head

"I am a killer" I whispered so defeated, he many not be able to love me after this but I needed him to know, he pulled back and watched me carefully

"when I struck him I could not stop, I killed a man" I sobbed, he pulled me to his chest allowing me to cry

"no my love, you saved your friend and protected many more girls that he would have harmed" he lifted my chin forcing me to look into his eyes

"I a proud of you" he smiled "please tell me what happened after" he whispered

"Miss Ella found us, I assume she heard Paige's cries she made me hide the body wish her she did not wish for me to be punished for what I had done, in turn she could have been punished along side me for helping me"

"then she was a very clever woman to see how strong you were"

"she carried Paige to my room and told me how to care for her, I helped clean her wounds and stayed with her for many days before I returned to work, we needed the money. I knew in my heart that Paige was not getting well as she should but it was not until the night Miss Ella accompanied me home that I found out just how unwell she was"

"when that monster attacked Paige he took away a part of her innocence and whilst I killed him before he completed his intentions he still harmed her deeply and in the process he transferred a decease to Paige, It is the actions of his intentions that spread this decease and it is also incurable"

"that's means ..." he could not finished his words, I nodded

"Paige will die, within the next year she assumes"I whispered heart broken

Michael remained quiet and pulled me into his arm, holding me as I cried

"oh my dear I am so terribly sorry" he whispered

"she is the reason I stood against Lucy and decided to return home without her, I wanted to give Paige a home and a family before she died, I vowed to give her all I could before she does"

"then that is what we shall do my love, everyday we shall find a new memory to give her" he smiled and kissed my check.

I stayed in his arm a short while longer before we walked me to my home, kissing me before he left

Paige was already sleeping when I returned and uncle had retired to his room, so undressing I slipped into the warm water uncle had heated for me.

The water felt amazing against my cold prickled skin as I washed my hair I thought of Paige laying next door and I wanted to scream she was so full of life but her body simply did not have the energy to allow her to live to her fullest.

I wondered if uncle could find a wheel chair, perhaps that would ease some of her discomfort and she may be able to enjoy her days more without becoming so very tired.

I would go into town with Michael if he would accompany me and see if I could find something suitable for her, tomorrow.

I dried off and started to dress in my night gown and grabbing my comb, I headed to see my uncle, knocking on his door

"come in little lady" he called, I walked in and saw him sitting in his chair a book in his lap I sat down at his feet

"Paige is sleeping, thank you for filling my tub" I smiled, he ran his hand through my hair I lifted my hand with the comb in it and turned as he started to comb our the knots for me, I smiled at the idea I was back with my uncle and he was combing my hair like he had done when I was a girl.

"do you wish to be wed with Michael ?" he asked taking me surprise as his fingers began to braid my hair, I did not have to think about my answer I already knew it

"yes" I smiled

"I believe you and Michael have a rare love and I doubt time will change that, I think Paige would like most to be here the day you married him" he whispered, I was confused why he was telling me this "perhaps it is something to ponder" he smiled as he tired the ribbon in my now braided hair.

I kissed his check and headed off to sleep, as I lay down that night the thought of standing before my family and marrying Michael gave me butterflies and wonderful dreams.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :D**

**the next chapter we are going to skip ahead in time a little but it will have the recap thing i do throughout**

**As always my thanks to those who read and review :)**

**FantasyGirl**

**xoxox**


	16. June 2nd 1676

_June 2nd 1676_

The cold spring water rushing over my feet felt wonderful after a day of greet people and being congratulated the day before, I had slipped away before the others had woken for some time to allow my mind to rest from the thoughts that bombarded me I was truly conflicted. My blue summer dress was bunched about my knees however I am more than sure it will ruined from the grass that I now sat on.

The river that had been my childhood play ground had now become my adult sanctuary a place I was free to simply sit and view the beauty of the world, a summer when the banks where once again green and fresh daisy grew as far as the eye could see. The pink blossom falling from the trees above me created the allusion of pink creatures dancing on the gentle breeze.

I lay back on the grass watching the clouds cross by I smiled as I thought back to the first day spring myself and Paige had come to do the same I was now, escaping the busy farm for a short time

_The sun felt glorious against my skin and Paige's hand mind was my anchor that did not allow me to float away on the breeze._

"_What is your belief of heaven ?"Paige whispered beside me, in the passing weeks Paige had become increasingly more weak she was unable to walk for long periods of time without becoming breathless and I had resorted in providing her with a chair which she was not pleased about but she did use to ease my worries._

_She still remained the caring and loving girl I knew and yet the days when she felt out of place in this world, she would become cruel and bitter and yet I could never find it in myself to harbor any anger towards her, I could not understand the pain she was in_

"_I believe there is a life for us after we leave this world how could there not be" I smiled and squeezed her hand _

"_If I was to say now, then I believe there is a place for the souls we have where we are reunited with those we love and from there we watch over those we leave behind" I whispered_

"_My belief is that of yours" she muttered, I felt her movement as she turned her head to me and smiled_

"_my dear Willow" she smiled "I do believe my parents made your path into my life"_

_My heart shuddered at her words, it meant more to me then I believe she understand _

"_I believe our destinies were always intertwined Paige, it was simply undeniable the connection I felt to you" I replied _

"_I have never viewed a more wonderful place as this" she smiled "I wish to spend everyday simply lying I this grass with the sun on my skin but most importantly you by my side" her voice was quiet but I could hear the affection it held_

Paige still remained weak and grew weaker with each passing season but she remained strong in spirit and it always caused me to smile when I saw her defiance when others treated her like a sick child, the refused to be fussed over from all apart from Sarah, they had both taken such a shine to the other, Sarah treated Paige as her child and it saw her heart break every time Paige was unwell or when she would fall and Paige also took such pain when see witnessed Sarah cry.

Sarah had always wished for more children after Michael had been born she longed for a beautiful daughter and a year or two after the birth of her son Sarah was so pleased to announce she was once again with child, Andrew could not have been more pleased however as the weeks progressed Sarah noticed the lack of change in her body she had not felt her child move inside her and her body did not swell as she knew it should, a doctor was called who informed her that the child she had carried had unfortunately not survived but the worst had been that due to the failed pregnancy she had been left barren. It had put great pressure on Sarah as she felt inferior to woman able to give their husbands children but Andrew had assured her Michael was his greatest gift and she had been the one to give him such a gift.

So I understood the connection she held with Paige it was one she held with me, she had always been my mother figure in my life and she saw Paige as a young girl who needed her love.

Life on the farm had been wonderful, my uncle's business was growing and the crops and live stock this year had been healthy and in full stock. We did however recently suffer the lose of my beloved Daisy, he had grown weak and tired and for many weeks he spent more time sleeping then he did awake. My uncle had foreseen then he was going to leave us soon, Paige had taken it so very hard crying for days before. He had chosen his time and when he was ready he lay down beside Paige one evening and as she stroked his ears he closed his eyes and went peacefully in his sleep. I could never express how much joy and love Daisy had given me as a growing child, he had been my best friend and secret keeper.

We waited till morning and took him down to the river side, Michael and dug a grave for him under the brightest blossom tree and we each said our goodbyes and I waited still my uncle covered him with the dirt and I sat beside his tree carving his name and a message, to allows remind us where he rested

_Daisy_

_My beloved friend and confidant_

_Rest well_

My Uncle sat with me that evening as I cried, I had been a child when Daisy came along and as a child does I had never given a thought to that he would some day leave me and even through my years in London I had known he would be waiting for me my uncle had been certain that he had waited for me

_'He was old Willow, in my heart I know he waited till you were home once more he did his job dear, he stayed with you till you no longer needed him'_

As much as I had been thankful to my uncle for his love his words gave me no comfort when knowing my friend was no longer here.

I went often to simply sit and talk to him, being close gave me comfort in the idea he could hear me and knew I missed him terribly.

Paige's health had been knocked, she was bed ridden for days after but slowly she recovered and one evening when I walked her down to the tree she confided in me that it was her ever impending death that she fear, Daisy had reminded her that soon it would be her that we said goodbye to and my reaction to Daisy's death made her think or how I would be when she eventually did leave me and it broke her spirit.

As Michael had promised me so many seasons ago on this very river bank we gave Paige every memory we possibly could, she had swan in the cold river with us, we had taken her into town and dined out like high society folk, we attended a ball at a neighbors home dressed in beautiful gown and masks to hid our identity she had enjoyed it greatly, we spent many nights under the stars, she helped us birth the new lambs and foals.

Thinking of the young foals this year reminded me that Paige had insisted on calling a grey foal Michael as it reminded her of his eyes, he was a young stallion with a very strong will and very defiant very much like Paige.

My Michael had not been frilled at the idea but for her he had simply smiled, he would do anything Paige asked of him and I could see the love he felt for her in his eyes when ever she smiled for him.

The many months with Michael by my side had been the happiest of my life, every day I awoke so very grateful that he was mine and I would spend my life in his arms.

He was waiting for me at the farm and yet here I was laying on the river bank alone, my heart had been conflicted over my happiness how could I feel so much joy when there was so much pain also.

My love for Michael could not make me forget the love I had for Paige and the pain I would feel at losing her and yet I knew with Michael by my side he would care for me and protect me.

My hand went to the locket around my neck, clipping the catch and smiling as I opened it inside was the portraits Sarah had painted for me many years ago of Michael and myself but now they were joined by another, this one of Paige.

I smiled knowing she would be close to my heart for all my days, the sun broke out from behind a cloud and I felt the light on my eyes causing them to sting I lifted my hand to block its rays which gleamed off stone on my finger, the beautiful gold band that held the single white rock.

An engagement ring

My engagement ring …

_Tsk … Tsk … Tsk _

_I jumped from my seat running to my rooms window, pushing them open I smiled as I glanced down upon my handsome Michael standing with a single rose in his hand_

"_Stay" I whispered and went to dress, I did not have the patience to dress in full corset and dress, so I simply pulled a small work dress I wore when helping my uncle on the farm, slipping my feet into my work boot and pulling a coat over my arms._

_I tried to be so very quiet as I crept passed my uncles room and down the stairs, making a hasty walk to the back door to see my love awaiting me._

_Taking my hand we ran down to the river bank laughing like children as we did so, he had been prepared as when we turned the finale tree I saw the scene he had lain out for me._

_Laying on the ground the was a blanket with a basket I assume contains food._

_What took my breath away was the time he had taken to place small candle in jars around the bank, each giving off a warm glow and casting a beautiful orange haze across the water beside us_

"_oh Michael" I sighed and turned in his arms_

"_I am pleased your approve" he smiled pressing his lips to mine, as it had in the past months his lips caused great change in my body and I yearned for his touch more, it soon became heated and I could feel the results of his desire. He had been ashamed the first time but now it was nothing that affected us, we knew we desired each other so._

_I pulled away from his lips with great effect and smiled_

"_have you prepared a feast for us my love" I smiled and sat down on the ground, I was so very glad that the night air was warm and did not ruin his surprise for me_

"_only the best for my Willow" he laughed opening the basket and pulling 2 of his mothers champaign classes I was shocked that he had been so planned, he held one out for me_

"_my darling"_

"_why thank you" I bowed my head smiling_

_from the basket came a bottle that he pulled the cork from and I could instantly smell the red wine that it contained_

"_Michael" I gasped if his father knew what he had done_

"_a gift from my mother" he smiled and I should have known that Sarah would be involved she always will be such a hopeless romantic_

We had sat sipping at our wine and sharing such sweet nothings, he had been so very romantic that night and I had realized his intentions Michael was always surprising me with sweet gifts or adventures so I did not give the night a second thought.

Until he had taken me completely by surprise asking me the words I shall never forget

_We sat on the river bank my head rested on his shoulder simply looking out at the water, the moon was high in the night sky and little scars created a pattern of wonder._

"_Michael ?"_

"_yes my love"_

"_You are my gift from the heavens" I whispered, he was quiet for a moment before he turned his body so that he faced me, he took my hands in his smiling_

"_my darling Willow, my love for you knows no limits" he whispered_

"_and mine for you" I replied_

"_You wish to have you in my arms for all the days of my life" he took a deep breath and I started to become a little worried_

"_I have been waiting for the time to be perfect but I realize now that all my time with someone as beautiful and pure as yourself will always be the right time" he smiled, his hand reached inside his pocket and he pulled a small box from it_

"_Michael" I gasped realization finally hit me and I was at a loss for words_

"_I have loved you all the days of my life Willow May Cullen Summer" he whispered my full name with such devotion_

"_Would you give me your hand in marriage ?" I knew I was crying and I did not mind, he was breath taken and perfect, and his proposal had been perfect_

"_with all my heart" I nodded and found myself pulled into his arms_

He had already asked permission from my uncle and Paige which was unusual but he informed me that he needed her permission for himself.

His mother had been thrilled she had began preparations instantly and Paige had been only to willing to be involved, Knowing that I would not wish for a large celebrations and I do not like the attention of strangers Sarah made arrangements for a beautiful outdoor wedding, It was to be held beside the lavender fields which were in full bloom now, I must admit I have not had much involvement in the preparations instead having full faith in Sarah and Paige to create a memorable day for myself and Michael.

And here I sat the day of my wedding at the river bank alone, I could not have wished for a happier day but I simply needed time to be Willow May Cullen Summers once last time before I became Mrs Blackwood, I did not wish to lose my name, my name is who I am, I am a Cullen by birth thanks to my father and a Summers by birth and choice thanks to my mother and uncle and now I would become a Blackwood by my love for Michael.

Thinking of my father brought a lump to my throat a small part of me wished I had known Carlisle, that he would be standing at my side when I walked down the aisle, he would kiss my check and have tears in his eyes as he gave his little girl away to her future husband.

Of course I would not be without those things on this day my uncle would be by my side and I would have no other but I could not help but imagine how my life would have been if my mother had not ran when she found she was with child, if she has stayed with Carlisle and he had played his part in raising me, would I have lost the relationship I have with uncle now ? Would we have left this farm ? Would I not have had my childhood with Michael resulting in never falling in love with him and about to be wed ?

I know for certain I would not have found Paige as my mother would not have dragged me to London, could I wish for this different life when I would lose so much I hold dear to me ? … No

and yet I still found myself thinking about my father from time to time, wishing I had known the man how looked so much like me .

"Willow" my uncle's voice called out to me, I could hear him coming closer I assume he had been worried about me I had left very early this morning

"here uncle" I called back to him and a few moments I felt his presence at my side, he smiled down at me "I knew I would find you here Little Lady" he laughed taking a seat beside me

"I wished for a while to simple just enjoy the silence" I smiled

"Do you regret your decision ?" he muttered worried

"oh no, this decision is the most important I have made and there is no doubt inside me I have chosen wrong" I whispered sitting up from the ground

I starred at my feet dangling in the water and sighed

"I was simply thinking of my father, and how I wished I had known him"

"I know Little Lady" my uncle whispered wrapping his arm around my shoulders, he smiled and he looked so much like my mother when she smiled, the thought of Lucy saddened me

"we have not spoke of Lucy since I returned but do you believe she is well ?" I whispered

"I don't assume to know dear, I hope she is well and has found peace with herself but I fear that my sister is no more" he whispered and a darkness reflected in his eyes

"I am ashamed to say I do not miss her" I looked away from him

"do not be ashamed dear the woman you know is not my sister, my sister left the moment she read Carlisle's words to her" he pattered my hand

"he had been her saviour and yet his words were her damnation" I muttered

we remained sitting in silence each unsure of what to say to the other, but my uncle soon broke the silence with his smile

"come now dear we must get your dressed, Paige can not control her excitement" he laughed standing to his feet and helping me to mine, we started a slow walk home

"The night I began my courtship with Michael you mentioned marriage, is this what you had in mind us wedding so early to ensure Paige could be here with us ?"

His laughter conformed my question but he nodded

"indeed it was, however it was only a thought I could see how much it would mean to you having Paige by your side today" he smiled

I laughed and looked towards the house, I could see Sarah waiting impatiently at the door and I sighed hanging my head, I was in for a ear full when she got me alone.

Uncle laughed and seemed to find it amusing and he ushered me towards her

"I will see you when you are dressed Little Lady" he smiled and kissed my hands before releasing me into the angry gaze of Sarah Blackwood a woman that truly terrified me.

* * *

"Sit still child" Sarah growled behind me, she was busy pulling at my hair twisting it into some beautiful hairdo she had seen on a bride in town, but she had not known how much pain it inflicted on the bride to be whilst sitting for it. She twisted a strand just above my temple causing to to flinch in pain but I knew to hold my tongue.

From the corner of my eye I could see Paige sitting in my chair smiling every time I moaned

"you are next child" Sarah laughed after following my gaze and seeing the happy face of Paige, which soon turned into a scowl.

I felt Sarah's fingers leaving my very tender scalp and sighed in relief, I glanced into the mirror and gasped in surprise she had created a beautiful style, the under layers of my hair hung lose around my shoulders with a small curl to them, whilst the top layers had been twisted into delicate patterns and to finish the look off small yellow Daisy's weaved their way through my hair, I looked truly darling and I was still dressed in my evening gown.

Sarah tapped my shoulder showing I was free to move and I smiled and Paige came forward dragging her feet as she did, taking her seat Sarah got to work.

I sat on the edge of my bed looking at my dress that hung on the door, Sarah had been persistent in her making my wedding gown and I was truly amazed when she had showed me only hours before.

A beautiful white bodice covered by a detailed lace that formed a cover for my shoulders and open chest. It extended down my arms and partially covering my hands with a sing ring for my forefinger.

The skirt of the dress flowed down to the ground and would from a beautiful trail behind me, on the bottom of the skirt was the very same detailed lace pattern, on closer inspection I could see small pearl like gems sown into the lace.

The final touch to the dress was a beautiful veil that would trail to the ground also, it was attached to a thin headband with a stunning white stone in the centre.

"You seem very entrance dear ?" Sarah called to get my attention

"You have created a dress that a princess would be dressed in" I sighed quietly I did not deserve to wear a dress of such slender

"It was created for my son's princess" she smiled softly, I turned to face them and could see the change in Paige, she looked older and so very beautiful.

Her hair was lose around her shoulder, Sarah had created a headband using her own hair, it was twisted and held the same flowers as mine.

"are you nervous for tonight my dear ?" Sarah smiled with a touch of amusement in her eyes, I looked down at my hands positive that my checks were red

"I am sure my son will be a perfect gentleman" I could not reply with words far to embarrassed to talk about the act of man and wife with my soon to be mother in law

"Andrew had been so gentle the night of our marriage, I had wished he had been a touch more ..." her words trailed off she she saw the surprised and very shocked looks of myself and Paige, she simply laughed

"come now girls, we are all women" she smiled

"I would have liked to feel a man's touch" Paige whispered and I suddenly felt my heart drop, she would never fall in love and be married, she would never feel a man's touch against her skin and share the part of her that would belong to him always

"dear we could find a gentleman of such a role if you wished" Sarah sighed and I could not help my mouth from falling open at her proposition to find a gentleman for Paige, like the thought came to her with such ease

Paige could not contain her laughter as she doubled over clutching her sides

"oh my" she smirked

"Sarah" I laughed she looked at us confused "my uncle would not allow such an event to take place without a wedding, he may seem open on his views of the world but there are values he will not forget" I smiled sadly sure that I along side Sarah would provide Paige with anything she desire even if that may have been a man's touch

"there are things in this world dear, that the men of our lives do not need to be informed of" Sarah whispered without meeting my eye, Paige again could not stop her laughter

"I thank you both however I wish to only feel a man's touch when it is accompanied by his love" she smiled sadly

unsure of what we should say we simply remained quiet, I watched in fascination as Sarah finished Paige's hair and thought of my uncle, Andrew and my Michael in his home preparing for the wedding as we were, I was intrigued to see how Sarah and Paige had dressed the men.

But most of all I so deeply hoped that Michael found me beautiful and irresistible when he looked upon me dressed all in white.

Sarah joined myself and Paige on my bed and smiled

"for so very long I had wishes that my son would find his ever after with Willow, and I can not express how wonderful it is to share this day with you both" she smiled

"now I know that you Willow will be the light in my sons eyes but I would like to express how much you have given me over the years, I never had a daughter of my own but with you and your laughter in my home I never missed a thing, and now with Paige I feel I have two daughter although you may not be my own I love you both as if I have given you life, for you complete mine"

I had tears in my eyes as she finished and Paige was trying to remain calm and not spoil the powder Sarah had lavished upon us both

Paige took our hands in hers and smiled

"My parents left me not by choice but that did not make it less hard to believe however sitting with you both now I feel they tried even after death to ensure I felt their love." she turned to face me

"I have told you I believe my parents sent you to me but I also believe that ensured you brought me here to Sarah, if I could choice a mother to love me when mine was gone, you would always be the one"

I took a deep breath trying my hardest not to cry but I failed and the tears flowed in us all

"Lucy had never been a mother to me, I only knew her as the woman who never spoke or even acknowledged my presence and then when she did she broke my spirit, Sarah you have always been a mother to me and Paige I never dreamed of having a sibling with a father I did not know and a mother I wished I did not, it was a childish dream to hope for such a thing and yet here you are beside me on the most amazing day of my life and I fell complete" I smiled, I pulled Paige into my arms giving her a quick squeeze and then turned to Sarah and copied my actions

We drank our liquor and took a deep breath before my mother and my sister stood by my sides dressing me in my wedding gown, I felt like a queen in the gown and with my Paige dressed in her long yellow dress, with a simple long stemmed Daisy in her hand and my Sarah dressed in a identical yellow dress holding her own Daisy I felt like I could burst with happiness.

There was a light tap at my door and I turned surprised it could not be time already, Sarah walked to answer and I heard my uncles voice

"it is time" I knew he would be smiling

"then myself and dear Paige will go down, you can have a moment with the bride" Sarah smiled talking Paige's arm in the crock of hers and left I stood waiting for my uncle to come inside and I could hear him taking deep breaths before he did ultimately step into my room and his eyes widened when he saw me

"Little lady" he whispered walking to me "you are breath taking" he smiled and I felt my unease completely wash away

"I am a bundle of nerves" I laughed

"I am going to be so sad to not be able to call you my little lady any longer, you will be a married woman" he smiled, I wrapped my arms around him resting my head on his chest

"uncle I will always be your little lady, even when I am old and grey" I whispered

uncle took my hand leading to sit in the chair "Willow I have a gift I wish you to wear" he smiled and from his pocket he pulled a small box

"it belonged to my mother, your grandmother, my father gave it to her on their wedding day as his mother had been giving it by his father, as I have no wife of my own and you are my child in many ways I know you should wear it" he smiled and opened the little box, my hands flow to my mouth in pure amazement

Inside was a beautiful gold chain and on the chain was a round cameo crest, I knew the importance of it I had seen it often as a child the crest was the Summer family coat of arms.

A Stallion raising his head to the moon, the words

_'Cor et manus' _

the phrase itself was in Latin but I knew the meaning as well as I knew my own name

_'Heart and Hand'_

I felt the tears when I looked up to my uncle as he took the chain from the box and closing it around my neck it hung just below my breast along with the locket I always wore

"you could not have given me a more meaning gift" I whispered

"our family has lived by those words for generations and now it is your time to do so" he smiled helping me to my feet, I tucked both chains into my dress close to my heart

"I love you with all that I am and forever I will be your daughter" I smiled

"I adore you little lady and nothing will take you away from me" he smiled kissing my checks

"it is time my Willow" my uncle smiled and stood with his hand reached for mine, taking it I felt myself shake I had dreamt of this moment for so very long and here I was about to live my dream.

* * *

Sarah and Paige had created a scene from a fairy-tale as I stepped out into the warm air I could see the hundreds of small daisy's that were intertwined into the vines that connected each tree to the next, on the ground lay a path of white that reflected the sun as I walked. I could feel my uncles hand on my arm as we walked and I was grateful for it or a feared I may have fainted, his breathing was slow and calm whilst mine was erratic and my heart was pounding in my chest I was about to marry my eternal best friend and I could not help but fear that it was dream, a perfect and wonderful dream that I would awake from and never dream again but as we turned the finale corner and I stood face to face with the grey eyed boy I have forever loved I knew it was real, he was stood waiting for me with the most loving and sincere smile on hip lips.

I am ashamed to say I paid no attention to those around me or the beauty that Sarah and Paige had created my eyes were firmly locked on those of Michael as he stood like an angel beckoning me forward.

My uncle turned me to softly lay a single kiss on my check and he released my hand for me to step forward and be within arms reach of my love.

I stood facing the man I would share my life with and I found I feared nothing, I placed my hand in his and pretended to listen as the priest said his words and then it my angel spoke

"I give my solemn vow to love, cherish and worship you until death us do part, according to God's holy law" he smiled

I felt my heart pounding as the Priest told me to share my vow

"I give my solemn vow to love, cherish and obey until death us do part, according to God's holy law" I whispered my voice betraying me and showing my nerves but Michael simply smiled and held my hands in his

He turned to his father and took a simple gold band from, I saw it had a simple and delicate M&W carved inside, he turned to face me and as he slowly slipped the ring upon my finger whispered

"With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost, Amen" he smiled and I held my breath as he leaned slower and lay his lips against my check, I could not hear the Priest speak as I felt the kiss her placed on my check effect my body, after so very long of waiting I was Michael's Wife.

I had held his hand as we stood to be congratulated by our family's, few people had been invited and yet everyone I could possibly need was here before me with smiles for us.

I turned to look down on Paige, she stood with her hand in my uncles giving each other support and comfort. I smiled at them both and mouthed 3 words that would forever be my vow to them

_'I Adore You'_

* * *

I had thought that being in his arms and feeling his lips against mine was the most amazing and beautiful thing I could feel, I had been wrong feeling our bodies intertwined in passion and the heat that burned through me for him was the most surreal and consuming feeling I would ever experience and I would never tire of feeling him within me, he was my soul mate and lover.

My husband had been gentle and loving, kissing each part of my skin as he had undressed me whispering sweet words of how much he adored me and intended to spend each day worshipping my body and soul. As I had lay breathless and satisfied smiling at the heavens I had reached Michael left my side only to return a few moments later after blowing the candle light out.

I lay with my head on his chest listening to his heart beat, my eyes closed and his hand in mine I knew I was where I belonged. Sleep came swiftly for us both but before I fell into its welcome arms I turned to glance upon Michael, he had always been beautiful but in in sleep and the soft moon light through my window cast over his body he looked like a god, I kissed his lips gently

"I am yours eternally"

* * *

**So hope it did not disappoint you all, i did not want to go into huge detail of the wedding kinda wanted to keep it short and sweet and again for the night activities :)**

**Also if you guys wonna see what the dress looked like there is a link on my profile to the dress i used as inspiration**

**as always keep reading and reviewing :D**

**Fntasygirl**

**xoxox**


End file.
